White Sheep
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: When Grima and Validar slip into another realm, Robin and future Shepherds follow. Now the Ylisseans find themselves in the land of the Fodlan. With the help of Garreg Mach Officiers Academy, they intend to save this realm and theirs.
1. Prologue

"At last, we have won!" Declared Chrom.

In a center chamber of the Dragon's Table, the Exalt of Ylisse and his trusted tactician, Robin, stood over the fresh corpse of the vessel of the Fell Dragon, Grima.

It was a dicey decision when the Shepherds entered the castle. Chrom had wanted to head straight for Validar, but Robin had conceived of a different plan.

Validar would've expecting Chrom to arrive and try to take the Fire Emblem, using it as the most opportune time to kill him and resurrect Grima. However, Robin figured that the ceremony would be fruitless if they managed to kill Grima's vessel first.

So, while the main force of the Shepherds - led by Frederick and Lissa - attacked Validar, Chrom and Robin searched the Table for the fell vessel. With the element of surprise on their side, the two men attacked, finally ending it by skewering Grima on the Falchion.

"You did it, Chrom! You were able to slay Grima!" Congratulated Robin.

"No. **We** did it, Robin. Without your knowledge, I don't know **how** far I would've gotten." Chrom said with a tinge of bashfulness in his voice.

"I guess it doesn't matter whose achievement this was in the end." conceded the tactician. "This is a victory for all of Ylisse - no, wait. A victory for the entire world! Now, we can make a better future for Morgan, Lucina, and all the other children."

"Aye. We most certainly can." The blue haired Exalt started to become misty eyed at his friend's proclamation.

Lucina, his beloved daughter, had crossed time and space to help in the war against the Grimleal and their dark god. The horrors she described of the future and the hardships she and her friends experienced in those times would now be assuredly avoided.

However, the battle was not fully over yet.

"We've no time to dwell on the future." Chrom said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "We need to rejoin the others against Validar."

Robin watched as Chrom reached for Falchion; which was still lodged in the chest of the vessel. The white haired amenesiac could only apprehensively stare at the corpse that shared his face, silently praying to Naga that they had truly avoided his grim fate.

As Robin examined the defeated vessel, he noticed his head turning ever so slightly. His body started to tremble.

"Chrom, move!"

At Robin's warning, Chrom leapt back with Falchion in hand, readying himself to begin the battle anew.

"_**Damn you…**_" Bellowed the disembodied voice of Grima. "_**I must ensure my resurrection! I will not allow myself to be denied proper flesh by worms like you**__!_"

The purple aura radiating from the corpse strengthened, growing larger and larger until forming into a powerful storm of wicked energy. In the midst of the ominous cloud, the mark of the Grimleal burned red.

"Looks we'll have to wait before we can regroup with the others!" Joked Chrom.

"That won't be necessary."

Suddenly, Validar appeared in a pillar of warp energy.

"_**Where is the Fire Emblem?**_" Grima demanded.

"Unfortunately, those Ylissean pests had managed to exchange one of the gemstones with a fake." Validar irritably reported. "I take it this was **your** scheme, my son?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" shouted Robin. "You're no father, and I've made sure that the last gemstone is far away from you!"

"Keh! Keh! I would expect nothing less from the perfect vessel!"Sneered Validar. "I guess we'll just have Lord Grima forcibly rejoin with you and begin your ascension."

"_**No.**_" refused the Fell Dragon.

"Huh?" Validar was completely caught unawares. "B-But my lord…"

"_**Without the gemstone, my revival is incomplete. We must obtain a functioning Fire Emblem! Luckily, I have a contingency. Take us away from this place.**_"

"Yes, my lord."

The wild magic began to rescind, retreating until it had fully secured itself inside the pages of Validar's tome. With Grima's soul preserved, the dark priest warped out of Dragon's Table.

"That dastard!" Cursed Chrom, his sword slicing through space Validar once stood.

"Your Highness!"

Frederick's horse galloped towards Chrom's side, the Fire Emblem secure under the Great Knight's arm. Lissa followed close behind.

"We all felt that burst of power all the way on the upper floors. Are you alright?!" Worried the retainer.

"Yes. We're fine." Chrom nodded. "I'm glad you two are safe. What about the others?"

"All good thanks to my super healing!" Lissa proclaimed proudly.

"That's good to hear." Said Robin.

"Unfortunately, Validar evade us just as we were preparing to strike him down." Lamented Frederick. "Were you able to slay Grima?"

"I'm afraid we came up short as well." answered the Exalt. "He converted himself into some intangible magic form, and was teleported away along with Validar."

"Grima mentioned something about obtaining **another** Fire Emblem." Robin recalled. He turned to Chrom. "Is there such a thing?"

"None to my knowledge."

"Why are we all standing around here like a bunch of dopes?!" Lissa cried. "Let's stop hurry anc catch up to him before he gets too far!"

"I agree." Nodded Frederick. "We haven't a moment to waste."

"Don't fret, you two." said Robin. "I planned for something like this to happen."

* * *

Outside of the Dragon's Table, Validar looked over the fallen forms of the Deadlords as well as his "daughter," Aversa, his face a potent mix of disappointment and anger.

"_Such a waste of good holy weapons._" He thought as he used his magic to encapsulate and levitate the five Jugdralian Holy Weapons into five magic circles.

"_**Why do you waste time on those trinkets?**_" wondered Grima.

"It took a long time to infiltrate Jugdral and obtain the Deadlords and Holy Weapons. While I can remake the former, the latter is not something I am capable of replicating." Replied his servant. "As for this 'other Fire Emblem' you mentioned, where might we obtain such an artifact?"

"_**First, we must access the Outrealm Gate**__._"

"The Outrealm Gate? But I don't have nearly enough magic in my warp tome to make it all to southern Ylisse-"

The former king of Plegia was interrupted by the sound of an arrow speeding towards his neck. Deftly catching it, he turned to the source of the attack, seeing two of the future children of the Shepherds hiding behind the rocky structures of the Table.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I messed up and I couldn't kill him! I'm sorry!" Stammered Noire, daughter of the Plegian traitor Tharja. The arrow was hers.

"You took the shot! That's what mattered, damnit! Quit crying!" Severa, the daughter of genius Pegasus knight Cordelia, scolded through gritted teeth.

"Mire…" Validar held up his hand towards the girls, indicating he had activated a spell. Blobs of green slime floated above the heads of Noire and Severa.

Before the blobs could fully rupture and do damage, the pair were teleported away. Sensing where they had vanished, Validar looked to a rock pillar and noticed a man dressed like a priest had saved the girls with his own magic.

"Took you long enough, Brady." Muttered the irritated mercenary.

"Hey, I saved your asses! That's what matters, right?" Moaned the thuggish future son of Ylissean noble Maribelle.

Validar clenched his teeth. "More nuisances."

"_**Ignore the worms. Warp now!**_" Ordered Grima.

Whipping out his tome, the dark priest began to glow, but before the spell could be completed his magic quickly dissipated.

"What?"

"Ha ha, looks like we got you trapped, 'grandpa'!" Snickered a voice.

Morgan, his granddaughter, and Laurent, the son of the mage Miriel, had used their magic to trap Validar inside a warp cancelling dome.

Enraged, Validar generated two balls of dark magic and launched them at the pair, but once again his attack was interrupted; his projectiles having been sliced in two.

"Ha, not a scratch on me! I thought you were supposed to be a fearsome mage!" Inigo, son of the Feroxi dancer Olivia, gloated.

"It'll take more than that wimpy magic to get through me!" Proclaimed Kjelle, the rough and tumble daughter of the cavalier knight Sully.

"_**Destroy them all! And do so quickly!**_" Roared Grima.

Before Validar could ready more dark magic, a sword descended upon him from above. Shifting quickly, the head of Grimleal created a dark cloud to shield against the attacker's blade. It was the Parallel Falchion, wielded by the exalt's daughter, Lucina.

"Your fight is with me!" The future princess declared. "I won't allow you to kill anymore!"

"So you're the girl who traversed the seas of time to try and prevent my master's resurrection." Sneered Validar.

Lucina rushed Validar with a flurry of strong swings, but none could connect. A magic circle appeared in front of dark mage, releasing a blast of magic that pushed the warrior off balance.

"You should've spent more time training with daddy!" Mocked Validar as he unleashed another spell.

The blue haired girl managed to defend herself from the blast.

"_**Do not take this child lightly!" **_shouted Grima. "_**Look at her left eye!**_"

Validar heeded his God's words and examined the girl closely. The accursed Brand of the Exalt that sat over Lucina's iris had begun to glow.

"_Her Brand is reacting with the Falchion and enhancing its strength. Damn._" Validar internally cursed. "_If she damages my tome, lord Grima will die!_"

"Darkness slaying god edge!"

"Heroic Lance!"

Suddenly, a pegasus knight and a myrmidon charged Validar. Reacting to the unfamiliar voices of new challengers, the dark priest created a purple forcefield around himself to block their flamboyant attacks.

"It appears that not even my aching sword hand can cut through this magic!" lamented Owain, the theatrical son of the Ylissean princess Lissa.

"No matter! Real heroes always triumph in the end!" Assured Cynthia, the daughter of pegasus knight Sumia.

As Validar held the twin attack at bay, he sensed more of the Shepherds fast approaching. Chrom was leading the pact along with Robin. It was only a matter of time before his plans crumbled underfoot.

"_**THAT IS ENOUGH!**_"

The Fell Dragon's magic billowed forth from its bindings, coalescing into a construct of Grima's skull. It was large enough to be witnessed by the oncoming Ylissean forces.

"Morgan!" Robin shouted as he desperately tried to make it to his daughter's side in time.

"Father-!"

The barrier containing Grima shattered, sending both Morgan and Laurent reeling.

"_**I do not have any interest for this!" **_screamed the Fell Dragon. "_**I will not be stopped by a pack of time distoriting whelps! Use your Warp NOW!**_"

Frantically, Validar opened his tome once more. Gone was the common magenta aura of Warp, it having been tainted black by Grima's dark influence.

"Stop!"

Lucina tried to cut down the priest, but it was too late. Validar and Grima had escaped their grasp.

The Shepherds regrouped, parents checking on their children, and assessing the damage.

Sumia doted on Cynthia, Lissa joked with Owain, Maribelle scolded Brady, Olivia worried about Inigo, Tharja smirked at a frightened Noire, Sully roared with Kjelle, Miriel analyzed the situation with Laurent, and Cordelia checked on a bashful Severa.

Robin gently cradled Morgan as he lifted her back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he dusted off her coat - one given to her by a future version of him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Father. I really screwed up." Morgan sighed solemnly.

Robin smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I was so close…" Muttered Lucina, kneeling on the ground with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Chrom placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"You did the best you could." he said with a sympathetic smile.

"No." the princess declared. "We've come this far! We have to finish it!" She shot up to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes in defiance. "Every moment we waste feeling sorry for ourselves, the farther Grima and Validar get!"

Her "best" was simply not enough. She had to succeed at all costs. She had sacrificed too much to fail now. Her friend's shared her determination.

"Yeah!" Severa added, pushing away from her mother's embrace. "We can't just keep moping around like losers!"

Frederick nodded in agreement. "Do we have any leads as to where Grima was in such a hurry to warp to?"

"Um… I uhh… I h-heard…" Noire sheepishly stammered until receiving a "loving" nudge by her mother. "Grima mentioned heading to the Outrealm Gate!"

This revelation shocked everyone. The distance between the Gate and Dragon's Table was immense to say the very least. They'd have to first travel south, procure a ship, and finally sail to a small island off the coast of Ylisse. Even moving their fastest - which would require the aid of Tiki, Nowi, Panne, and Cherche's wyvern, Minerva - it would still take them at least a couple of days to reach the gate.

"There's no way we'll catch up in time!" Cried Cynthia.

"Don't be so sure, Cynthia." Morgan interjected with a confident grin. "We can just use our own warp tome to reach them!"

"That wouldn't be possible." Sighed Laurent as he somberly pushing up his glasses.

"Validar's tome was enhanced by the fell magic of Grima, thus increasing the tome's base parameters far beyond its normal capabilities." his mother explained matter of factly.

As the Shepherds racked their brains for a solution to this dilemma, Robin thought more on Miriel's explanation. He rubbed his dry fingers over his Fell Brand, the symbol of Grima and the signal that dictated that he himself would one day be the one to burn the world to ash. Or so it was preordained.

Looking towards Chrom, all the tactician could feel was deep pain in his chest. The thought of killing the one who had so drastically changed his life and gave him purpose made him sick to his stomach.

Robin had thought that killing Grima's vessel could've prevented this, but he was foolish to think a God would be as easy to kill as a Risen. Now the monstrous inevitability had crossed over into another timeline, hellbent on finding an artifact that would bring about the destruction he so desperately craved.

Once more pondering on Miriel's words, Robin had an epiphany.

"I know how we can catch up with Validar!"

All the Shepherds turned towards their tactician and he elaborated.

"If you're able to call upon the power of the Fire Emblem, then we should be able to make an Outrealm portal right here!"

Frederick turned to Miriel. "Would it work?"

The mage pushed up her glasses. "In theory it is possible."

"Then let's give it a shot!"

Chrom removed the binding shield from his arm and recalled the ritual Tiki, had showed him before the battle. The gemstones inside the Fire Emblem began to glow in a beautiful aurora, causing the space in front of the Shepherds to twist and distort; opening a mystical blue rift.

"It really worked!" exclaimed the astonished exalt.

Cheers were heard as the gods of luck finally smiled in favor of the Ylissean army.

Robin took a breath and removed his right glove, his Fell Mark flashing in the setting sun. He placed his hand into the rift, wincing as a surge of power flowed through his body as his hand burned bright purple. Chrom stepped forward.

"Robin, what are you-!"

"It's ok!" The tactician assured.

Fuzzy images of ghostly faces filled his mind's eye. Through the struggle, Robin was able to see beyond the sea of the multiverse and feel Grima's presence on one world. Suddenly, he collapsed, Vaike catching him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry, ol' Teach has got ya."

"Robin, what did you just do?" Chrom asked as Robin stood up.

"Grima and I are connected through this brand." He explained, looking down at his hand. It stung, but other than that he was fine. "I figured I could use it to track where he and Validar escaped to."

"And?"

"They've already crossed the threshold, but I know where to look."

"Then we can't waste anymore time!" Rallied Chrom."Everyone, prepare to-!"

Before the Exalt could charge head first into the portal, Robin blocked his path.

"I'm sorry, Chrom, but you can't go."

"Robin, this is no time for jokes."

"Precisely why I'm not making them." the tactician countered. "I understand you wanting to finish this, believe me I do; but you cannot fight this battle. There is a chance that once we cross the gate, we may never return."

"Are you insane?!" Chrom protested furiously. "How will you kill Grima on your own? You don't have Naga's power!"

"...I'll find a way."

"This is insanity. Now step aside and let's-"

Before Chrom could take another step he was halted again, this time by the firm hand of Frederick.

"Milord, Robin is correct. You must stay behind. Ylisse needs it's Exalt. If there is even a **slim** chance that there is no way back, then you leaving is unacceptable."

"Frederick, you-"

The air around the Shepherds grew grim as they watched Robin and Chrom. The realization of what it meant for them to cross over into another world was more than the group of warriors could initially process. They had hoped that once the Grimlael had been subdued they could all sit back and enjoy the fruits of their labor, but sadly things were never that easy.

"The wars are over, Chrom." Robin spoke up. "Ylisse needs a ruler much more than a tactician right now. If you go, then you would be putting everything we've worked for in jeopardy."

Chrom was still unsure of what action to take. Of course he knew Robin and Frederick were right, the Halidom needed it's ruler perhaps now more than ever, but he couldn't let Robin - his friend and closest confidant - brave such a dangerous mission alone. It was tantamount to suicide.

"I will accompany you, Sir Robin."

To the shock of everyone Lucina stepped forward.

"Lucina…" her father muttered weakly.

"I can slay Grima with my Falchion as well." She brandished her sword and held it high into the air. "I've braved the seas of time to save another world before, Father, and I shall do it again if that's what it takes to save others from sharing the same fate I have." Her smile started to wane. "It was nice, being your daughter. Please don't deny **your** Lucina that."

The Exalt inhaled noticeably as he thought back to his beloved baby daughter. It was hard to imagine that she would grow up to become the proud warrior that stood before him now. It almost made him shed a tear.

"Do you think you two can handle Validar and Grima on your own?"

It was less of a question and more of an interrogation.

"Not without me they won't!" Piped up Morgan.

"Morgan-"

"I won't take no for an answer, Father." she interrupted. "I lost you once, and I will not do it again!"

"Well, I can't let two beautiful maidens brave the perils of a foreign world all alone. I'll be coming too!" Inigo chivalrously volunteered, much to his mother's surprise.

"I-Inigo, you want to leave?" she nervously stammered.

"I'm truly sorry, Mother. I wish I could stay longer, but this is my duty. I must see it through to the end." Inigo told the dancer with an apologetic smile as she began to tear up.

"My sword hand aches!" Proclaimed the ever dramatic Owain, his arm waving wildly. "The Outrealm Gate beckons to my cursed blood!"

"Alright, just promise me you'll be safe." Lissa smiled sweetly.

"Do not try an-Wait, you're not going to stop me?!"

"If this is what you must do, then do it! Simple as that!" The princess laughed, slapping her son on the back.

"Mother…" Owain quickly wiped the tear from his eye. "G-good to see you finally have come to understand my curse!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just try not to cause too much trouble."

As one pair of blondes made peace with this decision, another was not quite on the same page.

"I don't care how much trouble this 'other world' is in, you are staying right here, young man." Maribelle declared.

"Sorry, Ma..." Brady sheepishly started. "But I gotta go. They need me."

"Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" A red-faced Maribelle yelled as she tried to strike him with her parasol.

Grabbing the pink umbrella before it could strike, the thuggish priest spoke his mind. "Ya don't understand, Ma! I need to do this! Not just for you, but for everybody! You still got a 'me' in this timeline. One ya can raise to not jump into ass deep trouble."

Maribelle's golden locks shadowed her eyes from her rebellious son.

"I'll never forget all the stuff ya taught me 'bout being a gentleman." Brady smiled wide, prompting his mother to hug him tightly.

"You'd best come back, otherwise you are in for a severe punishment."

"I'll keep that in mind." Brady chuckled.

Severa grimaced at the display, only to be met by the cries of Cynthia and Sumia embracing on the other side of her, their goodbyes muddled through hysterical tears.

"Gawds…"

"Will you be going too?" Cordelia asked plainly.

Severa thought for a moment. There was no question that she was joining the party, but how would she explain this to her mother without being...Severa.

"I don't know. What are **you** doing?" was her irritated reply.

"I must stay here to protect Chrom." Her mother declared. "That is my duty as a knight."

Severa's face started to twist in frustration. "Gawds, that's so like you! Grima isn't dead yet, but you're already choosing your 'beloved' Exalt over that fate of the world! You're so infuriating!"

Suddenly, Cordelia wrapped arms around her daughter. "I only stay behind because I know you will do a much better job in my stead. You are a fine warrior, Severa. I'm proud of what you've become."

Severa's eyes widened at her mother's words and her cheeks flushed red. Thrashing about in her embarrassment, she managed to break free from her mother's embrace.

"Don't think you can just butter me up like that, damnit!" Severa shouted. "I'm leaving and that's it! Bye-bye!"

Severa stormed off to meet with the other travelers, her cheeks still burning.

Kjelle scratched the back of her head watching Severa's march. Suddenly she felt a firm smack on the back that forced her a few steps forward.

"Why are you standing around here like a tree?" asked her brutish mother. "Go on! Git! Gate isn't going to stay open all day."

"Mother…" The heavy armored girl turned to face Sully. Her eyes burning with determination.

"Now that's a look. What's eating you?"

"Mother, if I could request it, I'd want us to sparr as soon as I get back to Ylisse!" Kjelle earnestly requested. "I have a feeling I'm gonna get way stronger on this quest than I already am. Will you do me that honor?"

"Ha! You're on! Though don't expect me to just stand around and get weaker waiting for you to come home!" The red head bumped her own fist against her daughters, fortifying their pact. "Now get going!"

"Right!"

"Umm… Mother… S-should I go or not?" Noire nervously looked to Tharja for permission.

"Do what you want, but I **am** going." The dark mage declared, much to her daughter's confusion.

"B-but wh-Why?" Noire questioned as she frightfully hugged her bow.

"Robin is my fated one. Where he goes, I must follow. It is as simple as that."

"I think it'd be best if you stayed here with me to research the Outrealm Gate." Miriel suggested.

"We could also use your insight into helping us build future bonds with Plegia." Added Frederick.

"I don't give two handfuls of wyvern dung about Plegia **or** Ylisse." Tharja spat. "Without Robin I have no interest in them or **any** of you. Now stand aside."

"Tharja…" Her 'fated one' began to speak. "You're the only one with enough knowledge of the Grimleal to discern Grima's motives. If we need help, you would be the only one who could find us. There is no one I trust more to handle this task. So please stay behind. For me."

Robin wasn't being entirely truthful. While it was true that Tharja's knowledge of black magic would be helpful, Henry was just as equipped - if not more so - in handling the task. He just needed an excuse for her to stay behind. Otherwise her affection for him could make things...complicated.

Tharja looked off to the side as she listened to Robin's suggestion, a dark smile on her lips.

"Well, if you think so highly of my skill, Robin, then there is no way I could refuse!" Her encouraging tone soon turned dark as she stared directly into his eyes. "Know this: no matter what plane of existence you inhabit, I shall **always** find you."

"I've no doubt." Robin chuckled nervously. "Thank you, Tharja."

After her spine chilling claim, the dark mage ordered her timid daughter to join the Grima hunting party - all so that no women from this new world could grow close to **her** Robin.

"Will you join us as well, Laurent?" Lucina asked.

"I'm afraid not." the young man answered. "My talents would best be served here helping mother research the Outrealm gate. However, I will wish you all safe travels."

After gathering the items they needed from Anna - who noted that one of her sisters would more than likely be in that other world - the departing party gathered together at the mouth of the swirling blue vortex.

They looked to their friends and family, a mix of apprehension and determination on their faces. It made sense of course, any child would be sad to see their children embark on something so dangerous, but they had faith Robin would guide them and keep them safe, and he swore he would.

Robin took a breath as he looked into the swirling mouth of the Outrealm Gate, and felt the softest squeeze on his hand. It was Morgan. She tried to keep a brave face, but her emotions betrayed her.

"Don't worry." Robin assured, squeezing her hand back. "None of us are letting go."

Morgan looked around the circle and saw the smiling faces of her friends, each one confirming her father's words. Her resolve strengthened a bit, she nodded firmly and braced herself for the trip.

In unison the group jumped into the vortex, the entrance closing behind them in a flash of white light. The remaining shepherds covered their eyes.

"Was this really the only way, Frederick?" Chrom asked solemnly.

The knight stood as straight as he always did, but his usual no nonsense tone had a noticeable softness this time around.

"I'm not sure, milord. All we can do is impart Naga's blessing on them and hope they return safe."

"Would you two stop moping!" Lissa interjected slapping them both on the back. "If anyone can handle this it's Robin and Lucina. They'll be fine!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the princess." Added Tharja. "There is no way that Robin will fail."

The exalt grinned and looked to the burning orange sky above. "Let's hope you two are right."

* * *

A throbbing headache woke Robin up to his new surroundings.

The blinding light that welcomed he and his travel companions inside the gate had been replaced by the warmth of a summer sun, or at least he thought it was summer.

Lifting himself up using his aching muscles, he took stock of his location. A forest bathed in lush green and yellow. There were a few animals scampering about, but they didn't seem to mind his presence. He could also hear a stream not far from where he was standing.

"Seems normal enough." He commented.

Despite his body feeling like it had gone ten rounds with Minerva, Vaike, and Sully at the same time, he still felt well enough to walk around. He had to find the kids. Luckily, they were lying in a clearing not far from where he was. He breathed a sigh of relief.

After waking all of them up they did inventory. Thankfully their supplies had survived the trip.

"The hell are we?" Brady asked.

"We seemed to have landed in some sort of forest." Lucina answered.

Severa rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets past you."

"Is anyone else around?" asked Kjelle.

"My sword hand senses no immediate danger in the area." Owain announced. "It should be safe to travel onward."

"I agree!" nodded Cynthia. "Heroes don't have the luxury of waiting around!"

"I-I-I think we should wait a little longer." Noire suggested. "Perhaps a merchant will come along and tell us where we are."

"We don't have time to wait! Or did you forget that we came here to stop an evil god from destroying the world?!" shouted Severa.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Everyone calm down." said Lucina. "This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves."

"What should we do, Father?" asked Morgan.

Robin pondered for a moment. "Noire's right to be cautious, but like Severa said we can't afford to waste time. I heard a river earlier, perhaps we could follow it to a town and-"

"Halt!"

A strong voice, cut through Robin's plan. The sounds of metal footfalls rang in the air and the shepherd's found themselves surrounded by a group of knights. Stepping forth from the pack was a blonde haired women with wheat colored skin. Attached to her hip was a very odd - yet powerful - looking sword.

"You have intruded upon the territory of Garreg Mach Monastery. On the authority of the Knights of Seiros as given to us by the archbishop we demand you state your business."

"A monastery?" Cynthia whispered.

"That's like a church or something right?" Owain wondered. They both looked to the lone priest in their party.

"What are ya starin' at me for?"

Kjelle shushed them all.

Lucina looked to Robin. He thought it best not to antagonize this heavily armored force.

"Sorry for the intrusion." he apologized. "My name is Robin. My friends and I are group of travelling merchants. We wandered off our regular path and ended up here by mistake."

The woman's eyes scanned the group meticulously, noting the weapons they were carrying. "That's some serious equipment for simple merchants. You're dressed funny too."

"You're one to talk." Severa muttered. Lucina elbowed her rib.

"We're not really native to this area." Robin said to the woman. "As for the equipment, we've ran afoul of our fair share of bandits along the way. Can't be too careful."

"I see. Well then, Mister Robin, just one more question."

"Of course."

"Where is your wagon?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you're merchants right? That must mean you have a wagon or a cart around housing the wares you intend to sell. Unfortunately, my men and I didn't see anything of the sort on the way over. I assume you must have hidden it from those 'bandits' you were fighting. Mind showing us where it is?"

Robin started to sweat. Even though she was smiling, he could feel the woman's murderous intent. One wrong move and she wouldn't hesitate to cut him down.

Realizing the situation was starting to worsen, Lucina slowly inched her hand towards her Parallel Falchion. The instant her index finger rubbed the bottom of the hilt an arrow zipped by her in a flash, cutting her cheek and landing in between her and a shocked Severa.

Noire spotted a short-haired woman in a tree at least ten meters from where they were standing, her bow ready to fire another bolt. The accuracy at that range was astounding to the girl.

"Damn!" Kjelle hissed through gritted teeth. She tightened the grip on her lance.

The woman in front of Robin drew her sword, and pointed it at his throat. He could hear electricity crackling around the blade. The knights drew their weapons as well.

"Let's try this again." the woman said. "How about you tell who you guys **really** are, and I won't end your life here and now."

"Father, what do we do?!" Morgan panicked.

"My blood aches!" Owain cried. "Finally a challenge!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Cynthia added.

"That sword doesn't scare me!" Kjelle finished.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Severa shouted at the trio. "You trying to get us killed?!"

"P-Please, calm down, everyone!" cried Noire.

"Guys, this don't look good." said Brady.

Robin raised his arms in surrender. "Wait! Please lower your weapons! We don't want any trouble."

"Funny, because you've got yourselves stuck in it deep."

"I confess that we aren't merchants."

"Then who are you?"

"We're on the hunt for a very dangerous criminal that recently entered this territory. I wish I could elaborate further, but I can't right now. You mentioned that you serve an archbishop, yes? Perhaps if we could speak with them we-"

The woman's eyes darkened immediately, if she was only entertaining the idea of killing him before, there was no doubt she would do it now.

"You won't set one foot near Lady Rhea."

"Please allow us to explain!" Lucina interjected.

"Back off or I'll-"

"Catherine, hold on."

The blonde woman turned her head towards the woman with short blue hair that fired at Lucina earlier.

"Shamir, what are you-?"

"Look. The girl's left eye."

The swordswoman - now identified as Catherine - took another look at Lucina, specifically the eye Shamir pointed out. When she saw the mark of the Exalt, her eyes widened.

"Is that a crest?"

"Looks like one to me."

"Dammit." Catherine sighed and put away her sword. "Stand down."

Her soldiers lowered their weapons.

"What just happened?" Cynthia questioned.

"Lucina saved our asses...somehow." Brady answered.

"Well looks like you'll get your wish, Mister Robin." Catherine said, that menacing smile on her face once again. "You and your friends have earned an audience with the highest authority in all of Fodlan. Consider yourselves lucky."

_Fodlan._ Robin repeated. _That must be the name of whatever country this is._

"Thank you." he bowed.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm only doing this because of the archbishop's policy on lost crests. If it were up to me I would have slayed the lot of you where you stood."

"I would have liked to see you try." muttered Kjelle.

"How about we don't antagonize the scary woman?" Severa suggested.

"Come on, we're heading to the Monastery." said Catherine.

With that Robin and company were escorted towards a large church in the distance.

"What's a crest?" Morgan asked her father.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but whatever it is it's seemed to have gotten us out of trouble for now."

"What's our next move?" Lucina questioned.

"We'll speak to the Archbishop and get the lay of the land. Wherever Validar and Grima ran off to might very well be within this church's sphere of influence. We can use that." His face slowly began to tense. "Though something tells me that this journey won't be an easy one."

As the group entered the gates of the monastery, they were watched by a holy woman with long jade hair.

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for checking out my latest fic. I also want to give a big thank you to my editor and co-writer, Maximillian Havisham. Seriously, if you like RWBY or Fairy Tail or both, I can't recommend this guy enough. **

**And if you liked this, please fave/follow or leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time, take care!**


	2. Garreg Mach

"Thanks a lot for the help, Professor!"

Ashe Ubert commended his teacher on assisting him with the hauling of artillery and tactics books from the library to his room.

The teacher in question, one Byleth Eisner, silently nodded in acknowledgement as he followed his student.

When the pair exited the staircase connecting the first and second floors of the Garreg Mach Monastery, they were greeted by the hot rays of summer. The midafternoon beams lit up the white stone foundation of the long standing church, giving it a glow befitting its status as the lone sanctuary in Fodlan.

"It's a good thing I'm spending all day studying. Otherwise, I might get sunburnt!" Joked Ashe, his eyes closed and as a youthful grin spread across his tired face.

Byleth remained silent, as he was wont to do, but unease was running through the former mercenary.

"_Are you just going to continue to be silent? Say what's on your mind!"_

The voice of Sothis rang out in Byleth's mind clear as a bell. The pesky, green haired girl had once been confined to the professor's dreams, but in the last few months she had become much more vocal throughout the day.

Whether it was because he had accepted he was slowly going insane, or he simply had gotten used to her outbursts, Byleth was no longer surprised when she randomly spoke to him. Her words had an odd way of spelling out exactly what was in his still heart.

"_I know you wish to console the boy about his father's death. Don't shy away! I'm certain he hasn't stopped thinking about what transpired either!_"

The past few months at Garreg Mach had been a whirlwind of commotion ever since Byleth had accepted the position as professor of the Blue Lion House. While the former mercenary didn't expect teaching at the monastery's Officers Academy to be easy, he would have never expected to intervene in a rebellion staged by the Western Church.

The high priest of the Western Church orchestrated a plot to steal the bones of the founder of the Knights of Seiros and the Fodlan church itself, Saint Seiros. Crucial to the plan was the manipulation of Ashe's adoptive father, Lord Lonato Gaspard, as well as a fake assassination letter to gain access to the tomb of Seiros located under the church.

The exact reasons for such acts were lost on Byleth, though it mostly seemed to center around protestations from the Western Church that the Archbishop Rhea was a "heretic." Regardless of their intent, the Western Church had no problem using faithful servants of the church like Lord Lonato and others for their own ends.

Ashe had been depressed ever since the Church sanctioned Lonato's execution, barely eating or sleeping throughout the month of the Blue Sea Moon. The only time he left his room was for bow training.

After the execution of the heads of the Western Church's campaign however, Ashe seemed to return to the chipper lad that Byleth met on his first day at the Officers Academy; but concerns for his pupil still lingered.

"You can set down the books wherever you want, Professor." Ashe cheerily instructed as they arrived at his dorm. The Blue Lion archer seemed to not have a care in the world as he placed his load on his desk.

"Ashe…" Byleth started in his usual monotone, wetting his lips as he searched for the right phrasing. "I was just curious…how are you holding up?"

Ashe turned away from his desk, his upbeat demeanor replaced with a look of malaise.

"I'm doing well, Professor." He replied, his expression not matching his words. "I'm glad that we were able to make the Western Church pay for using Lonato, but I can't afford to dwell on it." He grabbed the top book on the stack on his desk.

"Now, more than ever, I have to focus on making my dreams of knighthood a reality. It's what Lonato would have wanted." When he looked to Byleth his smile returned."Thank you for your concern, Professor, but I must return to my studies."

"Of course. Don't stay up too late."

"Right."

Wishing Ashe a good afternoon before departing, the Blue Lion professor left the dormitory and headed towards the central courtyard of the church, the hot sun once again kissing his skin.

Byleth enjoyed basking under the calm blue skies before the start of the heavy rain season that accompanied the Verdant Rain Moon. He should have been formulating his lesson plan for the next month, but that could wait for a little while longer.

"Mmhp… Gwood awfta nwoo, Pwofessa!" Raphael Kirsten - the Golden Deer House's living wall of muscle - greeted Byleth as he passed by the cafeteria, his mouth stuffed with leftovers. The professor advised the young man not to speak with his mouth full and continued his stroll.

Rounding the corner, the stoic teacher's ear were greeted by the sweet melody of Dorothea Arnault, the songstress of the Black Eagle House. The former diva was practicing her vocal warm-ups out in the open, leaving Byleth unsure if she was doing this for a better vocal gauge or to simply show off. Judging by the small audience gathered around, it was the former.

Upon entering the courtyard, Byleth spotted two of his own students: Sylvain Jose Gautier and Mercedes von Maltriz. As he always did upon seeing a pretty girl, Sylvain flirted, attempting to invite Mercedes into having tea with him. She declined, citing a prior engagement. Byleth could tell she was lying.

Spying his father, Jeralt Eisner, tucked away between two stone elevated garden beds, Byleth decided to make conversation..

"Aren't you supposed in your office?"

"Aren't **you**?" his father retorted.

Noticing his son's eyes shifting away from him, the former commander of the Knights of Seiros let out a rough sigh. "Sorry. I just needed some fresh air to clear my head. The last month has had far more excitement than I'm used to these days."

Byleth nodded in agreement.

"Was there something you needed to talk about?"

"I just…I just worry for my students." The younger Eisner said with hints of sorrow. "This is my first time looking out for lives other than my own, and so I find myself trying to bend over backwards for these kids."

"You talking about Lonato's kid?"

Byleth nodded. "I can tell he is still bothered by what happened, but I have no idea how to talk to him about it."

"Looks like you're learning responsibility." chuckled the Blade Breaker. "I had the same problem when **I** was a captain. A lot of people depend on you, and that's not a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with being a comforting shoulder, but it's also good to know when to give them space as well. The kids are still growing, some things they need to figure out on their own. All part of growing up."

Byleth felt his eyes narrow at his father's response. Despite his apparent failure with Ashe earlier, he recalled all the times he helped Annette on cooking duties or assisted Dedue with his gardening. There was also his combat training with Dimitri and Felix. Slowly but surely, the students had engrained themselves into his heart and mind.

"I've been thinking about that incident with the Western Church." Jeralt mused with his eyes closed. "That cavalier they had with them, the one with the skull helmet. There was something about him that struck me as odd. Aside from how he was dressed."

Byleth thought back to the raid on Saint Seiros' tomb. The person his father was talking about was knight in all black armor and a helmet that resembled a devil's skull.

Despite clearly being the strongest member of the rebellion forces, he did nothing during the entirety of the battle, instead opting to wait for someone to approach him. Byleth felt an odd kinship with the stranger, his sword arm shaking when their eyes met. Even so, the professor knew he was no match for the man. Dimitri and Felix knew this as well, both of them freezing when the "Death Knight's" gaze turned their way.

Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he warped away once the Sword of the Creator was uncovered from Seiros' tomb.

"Do you think he was a mercenary hired by the Western Church?" Byleth asked his father.

"I know the name of every mercenary in Fodlan," Jeralt began. "and that guy wasn't one of them."

"_How strange._" Sothis intruded Byleth's thoughts once more. "_A mysterious knight in league with those rebels, and wielding a most peculiar scythe too. Ugh! Why must there be so many layers to peel back?!_"

"Another thing that's been itching at me…" Jeralt paused to glare at his son, only to be met by his unusual unphased demeanor. "Is Rhea giving you that Hero's Relic."

Byleth's hand clenched, calling the Sword of the Creator to him from it's pocket dimension. He brandished it the same as he would any blade, yet at the same time, Byleth could feel a heat rise from his chest and spread to his arm whenever he used it. It was almost as if the sword was trying to **join** with him.

He didn't know why the Archbishop allowed him to keep the sword either, but for the moment he wasn't as worried about it as his father.

"Speaking of Rhea," Jeralt continued. "I heard from Shamir that she and Catherine hauled in some trespassers outside the monastery claiming to be merchants. Apparently one of them has a lost crest, so they are taking them to see the Archbishop as we speak."

Byleth looked upwards to Rhea's audience chamber on the second floor of the monastery. Something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

Various guards surrounded the future Shepherds as Catherine and Shamir stood over them. Their weapons had been confiscated and held in storage until they were deemed trustworthy enough to use them.

The group had been brought to speak with the Archbishop because of Lucina's Exalt Brand. However, only Robin and Lucina were allowed to actually speak with the Archbishop. Everyone else had to wait until they were done.

Morgan looked to Catherine, her eyes focused on the peculiar looking sword that had been pointed at her father's throat earlier. Craggy and brittle looking, the blade looked to be made of some kind of stone. Similar to Falchion, it had a hollowed out area that fit a red orb inside.

"I must say, I've had many-a-dream where I was held captive by by gorgeous-"

"Shut the hell up, Inigo!" Berated an irritated Severa. She had been held captive before, but this time she saw no way out. If she was going to be a prisoner for the rest of her life, she would have preferred not to deal with Inigo's flirting.

"You can't weasel your way out of this." Smirked Catherine. "Once Lady Rhea is finished speaking to your friends, we'll know exactly what your punishment is"

"But we didn't do anything wrong!" Defended Kjelle.

"I-if we're found g-guilty," Cynthia stammered. "W-what p-punishment will be inflicted upon us?!"

"Minimum sentence for trespassing is four months in the dungeon. If you're found conspiring for something more nefarious, you could be looking up to five years." Shamir relayed matter of factly.

"You gotta be shittin me?!" Cried Brady. "We don't got that kinda time!"

"You're not exactly in a position to make demands."

As the tension grew thicker, Noire began to weep. Morgan allowed the overwhelmed archer to lean on her shoulder.

The normally theatrical Owain had stayed silent the entire time. "_Lucina… Please get us out of this!_" The blond silently prayed.

* * *

Robin and Lucina took in the extravagance of the audience chamber as they awaited the arrival of the Archbishop. Its numerous stone columns were dark in color, but the light from the array of chandeliers gave the stones a majestic, purplish hue. The floors were also coated in multicolored tiles that seemed to form into a sort of mural.

At the far end of the long room came a woman with a golden headdress adorning her jade green hair. Her long, white robes seemed radiant thanks to the glow of the light coming in from the stain-glass window behind her. In every sense of the word she was beautiful. To her side was a man with forest green hair and a pronounced scowl.

"Greetings, travelers. My name is Rhea, Archbishop of Garreg Mach Monastery." The woman greeted.

Robin could feel a cold sweat run down his back as he looked upon the holy woman. Her presence and manner of conduct reminded him of the previous Exalt, Emmeryn.

Though the tactician's time with her was short, he could still vividly recall the air of authority and grace that Emmeryn displayed whenever they met. His eyes quickly turned to Lucina, her tensing body was a clear sign that she felt the same way.

"Catherine briefed me on your earlier encounter." Rhea began.

"You were found trespassing on the monastery grounds and lying about your credentials as merchants." The forest green haired man interrupted. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Seteth, please!" The Archbishop reprimanded. "Forgive his rudeness. Seteth is my most trusted aide. Though he can sometimes be a bit...brusque when speaking to others, I assure you he is a good person."

Rhea put on a small smile, yet that didn't alieve the tactician's uneasiness. There was something in the Archbishop's expression that seemed...vacant. As if her smile did not reach her eyes. It was unsettling.

"Now then, I was told that one of your band may bear one of the lost crests."

"I suppose that would be me." Proclaimed Lucina, tentatively stepping forward.

The Archbishop suddenly cupped Lucina's face as she lowered herself to the girl's level. The unwelcome contact sent a chill through the time warrior's body, as she forced her left eye to remain open during Rhea's examination.

"I've never heard of a crest appearing in one's eye."

Their contact went unbroken for several moments. The longer Lucina stared into the archbishop's eyes the more she noticed the woman's pupils contort and shift into an unknown symbol.

The Archbishop made a faint giggle when finally she released Lucina. "Might I ask where you hail from?"

"We come from the Halidom of Ylisse. Housed in the continent of the same name." Answered Robin. "Lucina is its princess, while I served as the army's tactician."

"There is no historical record of any land bearing that name in any of the Church's atlases" Replied Seteth sternly. He clearly didn't believe the pair.

"Maybe your atlases are wrong?" Robin joked.

Seteth's face twisted in disapproval.

"Do you recall how little we knew of Dagda centuries ago, Seteth?" Rhea asked. "Perhaps there truly is a Halidom of Ylisse on the other side of the world. It is a big place."

"Archbishop, surely you aren't falling for this obvious deception?"

"Look at this girl's eye. Feel the resonance of the symbol with your own crest. It's as if they were both lost but now reunited."

Robin noticed the bearded man's pupil morph into a symbol that matched the lining of his cape.

"I suppose there is some validity to what you say." Seteth sighed as the symbol vanished. "However, Crests have never appeared outside of Fodlan. How one from so far away received a blessing of the goddess is beyond me."

Robin started to panic as he scratched the inside of his palms. He knew nothing of this goddess the aide mentioned, but the more time he wasted, the more Validar's trail vanished. There was no time to waste.

"Well you see, where we come from a goddess blessed Lady Lucina's bloodline with this crest of the Exalt." Robin spoke, his words laced with a layer of falsehood. "It was many millennia ago, but our goddess granted her use of the power to fight a wicked dragon that threatened to destroy the world."

Rhea's eyebrow raised slightly.

Lucina picked up on Robin's plan and added her own honeyed words, "Yes! That is why we have come to Fodlan. We were tracking a wicked priest who sought to revive that same dragon in order to fulfill his own ill ambitions, but he can only do so with the help of an artifact called the Fire Emblem."

"Unfortunately, I've heard of no such object." Said Rhea. "However, I believe that we may be able to come to some sort of agreement. Recent troubles have shown me that we at the Monastery are more vulnerable than we ever have been. As Fodlans first line of defense, that is unacceptable. So with your tactical knowledge, Sir Robin. I'd like you to work with us. Of course your help would be greatly appreciated as well, Lady Lucina."

The pair were taken aback at the Archbishop's sudden proposal.

"We will grant you board and resources, but we ask in return that you help our knights and students."

"Lady Rhea, after what just happened with the Western Church, I don't think it wise to give these strangers such an offer!"

"It is our duty to protect all of Fodlan and the gifts of the Goddess. We must not allow ourselves to be taken by surprise again, but more importantly we are a sanctuary for the weary and lost. If it is within our power to help these travelers, should we not honor the teachings of the Goddess and do so?"

Seteth reluctantly bowed his head. "Of course, Lady Rhea. Forgive my insolence."

The archbishop looked to Robin and Lucina. "Well? Do you find these terms agreeable?"

"Do we accept?" Lucina whispered to the tactician.

"I feel like we'll be in more trouble if we **don't**." Pointed out Robin. "Still, if we have access to all their resources, it might help us with Validar."

"Yes but…I feel uneasy."

"I feel the same, but this is our best shot. We can figure out the finer details later."

"As you say then." Lucina faced Rhea and bowed her head. "I believe that we'll take you up on your generous offer."

"A wise choice." Rhea congratulated, "Seteth, please escort our new guests to their quarters."

Seteth could only close his eyes and sigh, "Yes, Lady Rhea."

* * *

Byleth walked back to his office with his future lesson plan. The Blue Lion professor had felt as if he had returned enough lost items to start a museum.

"_Ahh!_" Cried Sothis.

"What is it?"

"_A presence. One so… dark. I've never felt anything like it. It's right outside!_"

Byleth called for his blade and stepped out from his room, but to his surprise the only person he saw was Seteth.

"Oh, Professor Byleth. Greetings." Seteth greeted as he stopped walking. He looked to the Sword of the Creator in Byleth's grip. "On the way to the training grounds?"

"Oh...no. I'm not." The sword disappeared. "I thought I heard something. Might I ask who this is?" The professor's attention turned to the white-haired man behind Seteth.

"Oh, this is… A new addition to the officers academy." Stammered the green haired man.

"I see." Byleth held out his hand, "I am Byleth Eisner, I'm the Professor of the Blue Lion House."

"O-oh, hello." The man shook Byleth's hand. "My name is Robin… Aurelis."

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna start by saying thank you so much for the warm reception. I was really surprised and thankful for all the favs and follows this fic has gotten in the short time its been out. And thank you to all those who took time to leave a review.**

**I also just wanted to answer a question a lot of people have been asking and its what happened to Gerome, Nah, and Yarne. Short answer is that they were not included in the story due to the Ylisse cast size I wanted for the fic and I found that those three were the best to cut. I also didn't do what I did with Laurent as during the introduction fight against Validar, I had felt that a lot the kid intros were getting repetitive and just opted to cut the kids who weren't going to Fodlan. **

**That said, in-universe, the answer is simply that the parents for the three kids haven't gotten together yet. They'll exist eventually, just not at this moment.**

**Anyway, I wanted to end this by thanking my amazing collaborator Maximillian Havisham for his editing. Seriously, if you're a RWBY or FT fan, you'll love his Misplaced series. **

**Lastly, if you're new to this fic, please leave a fav or follow or even a review, I greatly appreciate it. Till next time, take care.**


	3. New World

As Robin tentatively strolled behind Seteth through the monastery, ignoring the stares and gossip from the curious students.

The foreign tactician couldn't help but feel a strange aura about that other professor he just met. Byleth, as he recalled, didn't seem **too** unusual all things considered. He was both composed and conservative in appearance, Yet there was something about him when they touched that caused the tactician's skin to break out in goosebumps.

As nagging as that thought was, Robin had much larger concerns. Since he and Lucina's meeting with Rhea, he had been internally kicking himself at his snap decision in forging a fake last name.

_I guess what's done is done._ He sighed.

Lost in his thoughts, Robin nearly missed Seteth stopping at a two story tall shed not far from the Cathedral. The windows were dusty, and the paint chipped and cracked along the outside, but this meant little to Robin. The dwelling was only temporary. What concerned him the most at the moment was the sight of Catherine staunchly standing guard in front of the building, the kids at her side as if she was holding them hostage - which she very well could be.

A feeling of relief washed over the tactician when he saw them. Thankfully they were all unharmed, with the exceptions of Inigo and Owain who each had noticeable red hand prints on their face - no doubt delivered by Severa and Kjelle - and Noire, who had been noticeably crying before he showed up.

"You're back!" Cheered Inigo as he ran up and threw his arm around the tactician.

"Ok. Ok." Robin laughed as he patted the affectionate boy's back. "You can let go now."

"We heard about everything from Lucina." Explained Kjelle, allowing herself to genuinely smile.

"I was gonna ask 'what the hell?', but seeing as how you got us out of doing hard time, I guess everything worked out in the end." Severa snarked as she turned away from Robin, her cheeks slightly red.

"Father!" Morgan pushed Inigo away and hugged Robin tightly, tears stinging her eyes. He hugged her back.

"I'm glad all of you are safe." he said to all of the kids.

"Ahem!" Interrupted Seteth. "I understand how nice it must be for you all to catch up, but I must return to my work. As you all have been made aware, this spare storage shed shall be your home till you've located your elusive 'dark priest.' As additions to the Officer's Academy, you are expected to follow monastery dress code while living on campus, as well as all guidelines and rules necessary for living here. Someone shall come by soon to provide you with your uniforms. Till you are next called on, I shall take my leave."

As the forest green haired man turned away, he gave one last look to Robin and Morgan as they talked. When he looked to Catherine, she huffed and followed after him, but not before giving one more stern look to the Shepherds.

* * *

"Yuck! It's got cobwebs everywhere!" Bemoaned Severa as she took in their new residence.

The inside of the shed was mostly barren aside form some furniture covered in white sheets, a single blackboard on wheels coated in a thin film of dust, and a simple ladder that connected to the upper floor of the shed through a trapdoor.

To Robin this was certainly a change from the well kept barracks of the Shepherds, but it was nothing a little elbow grease couldn't fix. It was also a much welcomed improvement over a stuffy dungeon cell.

"We can make due. Just like we always have." Lucina said with a somewhat eager smile. She seemed to enjoy the homier look of the shed. "This kind of reminds me of that shelter we stayed in during the Plegian Campaign."

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does!" exclaimed Cynthia. "I kinda miss that place."

Robin had no idea what shelter they were referring to. He assumed it was during their time in the future.

"Alright." Robin clapped his hands, drawing everyone's eyes in his direction. "I understand that this is an unfavorable situation, but we have to endure it until we get a positive lead on the whereabouts of Grima and Validar."

"They're searching for that Fire Emblem thing, right?" Morgan asked. "I remember all the pieces. It should take them a while to find it."

"True," Acknowledged Robin. "But that doesn't mean we can be idle. Every second they get closer and closer to finding it. The sooner we locate them, the sooner we can go back home."

"Alright!" Exclaimed Owain. "I feel a glorious adventure on the rise."

"Easy, hotshot." Brady said. "There's a few things we gotta sort out before we go priest huntin'."

"Such as?" questioned Kjelle.

"Well for starters, my magic ain't been workin' like it should."

"Yeah!" Morgan chirped in agreement. "It feels more 'buh-bum!' than 'wee-osh!', like it normally does."

Robin's brow raised at his daughter's odd expression. He himself hadn't attempted to use any magic since they exited the gate, so he hadn't noticed anything different. In their world, magic was innate, but through the use of tomes and the copious magic formulas contained within, that innate magic could be used to cast powerful spells. He made a note to test it later. He could use a sword for battle if necessary.

"Has anyone else felt strange?" He asked.

"My muscles are all good here." reported Kjelle. "Guess it's just you magic users."

Everyone else said the same. The only one's seemingly affected were Brady and Morgan.

"Brady and Morgan. Until we know more about what's going on with you, I don't want either of you attempting magic. Understood?"

"But, Father-"

"No buts." Robin interrupted his daughter's whining. "It would be reckless to let you into battle without properly assessing what's wrong with you."

"Shit. I guess yer right." Brady grimaced. "I just hate bein a burden."

"You're not." Lucina assured. "We'll have you both back up to fighting shape in no time."

"Ok." said a despondent Morgan.

Now onto the next topic of discussion. Robin quickly walked to the chalkboard in the corner and rolled it in front of the window across from the door, lightly dusting it with a wave of his hand.

"Since we are no doubt staying here for a while, its paramount that blend in. The Archbishop and the Knights of Seiros know of our intentions for the most part, but the other students do not. We should keep it that way to avoid disrupting this world's balance."

He grabbed the piece of white chalk that rested on the bottom of the board and started to write.

"Our old names would arouse suspicion. So I had to forge a fake name for myself on the spot. While I was at it, I did the same for all of you."

He finished writing and stepped aside, allowing the kids to see their new aliases.

_Robin Aurelis_

_Lucina von Ylisse_

_Owain von Altea _

_Brady von Gra_

_Cynthia Talys_

_Inigo Grust_

_Kjelle Pyrathi_

_Noire Khadein_

_Severa Macedon_

_Morgan Thabes_

"Now I want all of you to memorize these names."

"What's the 'von' stuff and why do only those three have it?" Severa asked.

"From the little I've read, 'von' is a distinction of Noble status in this world. Since Lucina and Owain are the children of the Exalt and Princess, and Owain's mother is a noble it only made sense to give them those names."

"Can I make my own backstory as well about this home?!" Owain eagerly asked.

"No." Robin shot down. "I want you to keep it vague until we've got a uniform background for-"

"Why do **we** have different last names, Father?" Interrupted Morgan

"Airing on the side of caution." He explained. "We are a little too close in age for people to think we're father and daughter."

"Can't we just pose as siblings then?" Morgan suggested.

"Still a little too odd."

Morgan pouted. "Fine."

"Don't make that face, honey." he patted her head. "This is only temporary. When we're alone you can still call me Father."

This brightened her spirit a bit and she smiled. "Ok."

Robin started to write various bits of information he had gleaned during his conversations with Rhea and Seteth: the name of the continent, surrounding countries, names of the other houses at the Academy, and so on.

"Now as I was saying before, I need you to memorize these names, as well as Ylisse being a far off continent that was visited by a goddess that bestowed a 'crest' on Lucina's bloodline. I know it's a bit farfetched, but the fewer complicated conversations we have the bet-" Robin was interrupted by soft sobs coming from the back of the shed.

Making his way through, the white haired tactician noticed they belonged to Noire.

"Noire? What's wrong."

Severa rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

Kjelle nudged her.

"I… I… Just…" Noire couldn't find her voice through sobs. Suddenly, she rushed Robin, nearly toppling him over as she cried into his chest. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Why do you say that?" He didn't hug her back, but he allowed her to let her frustrations out and patted her head.

"I wanted to help stop Grima…really I did! B-but…this isn't like the first time. We're completely lost here! We don't know where to go or what to do! What if we fail?!" The green clad archer buried her face deeper into Robin's robe.

Noire's concerns slowly washed over the other children. Some, like Kjelle and Severa, had already thought of such a possibility and pushed it to the back of their minds, the others hadn't really thought of it until now.

"Please don't cry, Noire. If you do, I think I might start as well." Inigo patted his eyes with a handkerchief, his crocodile tears threatening to spill out.

"Oh shut up." said Brady.

Upon realizing just how long she had been close to Robin, Noire quickly pushed away and scurried back to her spot on the wall. She imagined what her mother would think if she were to find out she put her hands on her "fated one". Still anxious, Noire stared at the floor.

Lucina stepped towards the quivering girl. "Noire, I understand how you feel. Truly I do, but you were given an option to come or not just like everyone else here." The princess's ginger tone had hardened when she next spoke. "You have to live up to that commitment. Because it is not just Ylisse that is in peril, but this world as well. We made a vow to not let anyone else suffer the same fate as our world. Remember?"

Noire nodded. Lucina smiled.

"I don't think you would be here if you were not needed. The same goes for everyone here. We'll all make it through this ordeal together, but the only way is if we all work together. So please, Noire, lend me your strength. Not just for your sake, but for all of ours."

Lucina gently placed a hand on Noire as the archer ceased her shaking. Noire wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly looked towards the Princess, a small smile on her lips.

"O-ok! I'll try!"

"That's all I ask."

Lucina turned to the others, their renewed determination plain on their faces. Owain raised his sword hand triumphantly, Kjelle doing the same with her lance. A smirk cracked Brady's thuggish face, while Cynthia struck an exaggerated pose to add to the commotion. Severa simply crossed her arms, but her feelings were properly conveyed in that motion for everyone to see. Morgan smiled as well.

Robin felt twinges in pride as he watched the children. Lucina's way of connecting with her troops and rallying them was so much like her father it astounded him. Noire was right though, they had found no leads on Validar and Grima since arriving in Fodlan. It was more than a little concerning. They had to hurry and cover the gap.

"Hi-ho!" Called a chipper voice from outside the shed door. "Is anyone in there?!"

"Just a minute." Robin answered.

He motioned for someone to flip the board over to its blank side. Cynthia took the initiative and sprinted to the board. In her eagerness she ended whacking herself in the chin with the bottom as it turned, making her loopy.

Robin sighed.

"Hello?" called the voice.

"Oh! Y-Yes! Sorry! Hello." Robin opened the door and greeted the man on the other side.

He was dressed in very impressive white armor that had a long horn attached to the left pauldron. His brown hair was slicked back, and the defined features on his face and long moustache showed his mature age - Robin guessed he was roughly the same age as Emeryn if not older. In his hands was a decently sized crate.

"Good afternoon, my name is Alois Reingald!" he loudly introduced with a smile. "I'm a member of the Knights of Seiros! I heard from Catherine that you lot will be staying with us on order from the Archbishop herself."

"That's correct." Robin confirmed.

"Well allow me to be the first to welcome you to Garreg Mach Monastery. I'm positive you will enjoy your time here!" Alois said as he set down his crate. "I'm sure Seteth already told you about the dress code for the officer's academy. Here is every uniform size we have for our attending lads and ladies."

Opening it up, Robin saw that the contents were black and gold uniforms. Similar to the ones he had saw passerbys wearing.

"Thank you, Alois."

Robin picked up one that looked around Morgan's size. Upon closer inspection they were made from very fine material, similar to the noble garments in Ylisse. Incredibly soft to the touch, but durable as well.

"What's this?" Lucina appeared next to Robin and reached into the crate, pulling out a white cloak.

"Here at the Officers Academy, students are broken up into colored houses: The Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer." Explained Alois. "With you being special guests, Lady Rhea requested that you be identifiable as your own separate house. That cloak is to identify the house leader, which would be you."

"Me?" Lucina questioned wide-eyed.

Robin grimaced. The gesture felt less like one in good faith and more a ploy to keep them on a tight leash. Though he couldn't fault the Archbishop, she didn't have to help them at all.

"So we're the white house?" Inquired the Princess.

"Well white is the color of the Church," Alois clarified. "So it was the only different colored fabric we had an abundance of. Feel free to choose your own name for the house."

"**We** can decide the name!?" Owain said as his enthusiasm began to increase.

"Of course!" beamed the knight.

Stars appeared in Owain's eyes. "So many choices! I dare say that this could be my crowning achievement!"

"Hey, you're not the only one who can come up with a name!" argued Cynthia.

"Such a lively bunch you have, Professor Robin!" Laughed Alois.

"Professor?" the tactician was stunned at his new title.

"One last thing…" The knights chipper smile didn't fade, yet there was a clear tone of serious when he spoke again. "Lady Rhea has requested you and your class participate in an introductory exhibition match with one of the existing houses. I'll allow you a few minutes to get changed, then escort you to the grounds. See you then!"

"Exhibition? Wait, what-!"

Robin called after Alois, but the boisterous knight promptly departed without another word, closing the door in the tactician's face.

"A mock battle?" Morgan asked.

Her father nodded. "No doubt to test our combat abilities."

"W-what do we do?" Noire asked.

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice but to accept."

"Bring it on!" shouted Kjelle. "I'll show these spoiled brats what a real fight looks like!"

"Aye!" Owain added. "My sword hand yearns to spill blood."

"Don't go overboard, you idiot!" Severa shouted.

Robin sighed. "Get dressed, everyone. If we're going to fight, might as well give it our best."

"Right!"

* * *

"Ahh man, Professor, why do we have to participate in an auxillary match so late AND on a class day?!" Whined Sylvain as the Blue Lion House made their way to the Garreg Mach's open dueling field on the outskirts of the Monastery.

The field was of decent length, with patches of well attended forest randomly scattered throughout. On opposite ends of the field's length were wooden sheds that acted as the starting points for the combatants, with a set of long wooden stadium seats on an elevated cliff off to the left edge of the field.

"Be quiet, Sylvain, we know you're only upset because this takes time away from you preying upon maidens." Berated Ingrid Brandl Galatea.

"Hey, I am not 'preying', I'm flirting!" The Gautier heir defended. "Besides, Captain Jeralt told the Professor this would be a five-on-five match. Counting the Professor, he only needs four of us. I doubt I'll be picked when there are better options like you, Felix, and his Majesty around. Which gives me time to get more familiar with some of the spectators."

"Don't drag me into your nonsense." Felix curtly replied.

"You're hopeless." Groaned the Galatean heir. "I can't believe you'd rather flirt than defend the honor of your house."

"You could stand to have more discipline, Sylvain." Added Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid, leader of the Blue Lion House as well as future King of Faerghus.

"Hey, don't gang up on me at once!" Sylvain whined. "You'll break my fragile heart." he turned to Mercedes. "You'll heal me right."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." she smiled.

Byleth ignored his students banter as they approached the field. In actuality he had yet to decide on his lineup for the duel. Seteth had come with the request so suddenly that he barely had time to process what was going on. It was already strange enough for Rhea to request such a match out of the blue, but his father's revelation that the opponent was undisclosed only added to the confusion. If it was one of the other classes he could manage, but the Knights would be a different problem altogether.

"_Why are you so frazzled?_" Piped up Sothis. "_You can't control when or who you'll be fighting out in the real world. I would've expected a former mercenary to understand that, but it appears not_! _Besides it's not like this battle has some special merit, right? It's simply an exhibition._"

_You're right._ Byleth mentally replied. He could always rely on that annoying, green haired girl to shake him out of a stupor.

"Professor, is there something bothering you?" Asked Dimitri. Standing behind him was his ever faithful Duscun retainer, Dedue Molinaro.

"No. I think I've figured who I want to participate." Byleth said with his voice raising to a semi-commanding tone. "Dimitri, I would like you and Dedue up front to act as the vanguard unit."

"Yes, sir." Dimitri nodded.

"Understood." Replied Dedue.

"Next, I want Felix to follow behind them to match any specialty units our opponent might have."

"Finally. I was afraid I was gonna do today was boring school work." Snarked the Fridaldus heir.

"Lastly, I want Mercedes to remain in the rear for support."

"Alright, Professor, I'll do my best!" Giggled the holy woman.

"Um... Professor…" Stammered Annette. "Are you sure you need only **one** magic user? Mercie is great at faith magic, but what if someone is a heavy armor unit like Dedue?"

"That's why I have Felix." Byleth reasoned. "He's fast enough to counter if need be and defend Mercedes from any surprises."

"Oh. I see…" Annette accepted sorrowfully.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Asked Mercedes.

"It's nothing. I just thought this was a special opportunity for not-your-average exercise. Guess I just didn't want to miss out."

Ashe put a comforting hand on Annette's shoulder. "Don't worry, Annette. I brought some of my books just incase I didn't get picked. We can study while everyone is fighting."

Annette perked up. "That sounds great!"

The two younger members of the Blue Lions headed to the seats.

"Good Luck, Mercie!" Annette called.

"See? Told you I wasn't needed, Ingrid." Winked Sylvain. "But I do know some fair maidens who require my services."

Ingrid could only roll her eyes as she and Sylvain exited next. She was disappointed she wasn't picked, but there was always next time.

"Professor, if this opponent isn't one of the other houses, who do you think it is?" Inquired Dimitri.

"We could be tested against some senior Knights of Seiros, like Alois or Catherine." He explained. "Or maybe just the teachers like Jeritza. Either way remain alert."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Wow." Breathed Severa as she took in the dueling field.

"It's just a field with some fencing, Severa. It doesn't hold a candle to the Arena Feroxi." Quipped Inigo.

"Hey! I would've killed to train on something like this instead of Risen infested wastelands!"

"Calm down, you two." Sighed Robin. He turned to Alois who was standing next to him. "What are the conditions for this match?"

"It's a five versus five match. Last man standing wins." The knight explained. "Teachers are required to participate, so it is up to you to decide the other four members. Once your selection is done, I'll escort the remaining members of your group to the observation area."

"If it's a battle against opponents we don't know, then I suppose Lucina and Owain are out best bet. You two are fast enough to move around the field if need be."

"What about me?!" Cried Morgan.

"Given this weird situation without magic, it's probably not safe for either you or Brady to participate." Explained Robin with a hint of remorse. He never liked saying no to his daughter.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Brady responded as he lazily slouched against the wall.

"Fine." Pouted Morgan as she crossed her arms. "I'll just go think of cool names for our house!"

"Hey! You can't do that without me!" Whimpered Owain.

"Kjelle, you will be the vanguard. Keep them off our backs for as long as you can." Robin said as he pointed to the armored up girl.

"Alright, I've been waiting to cut loose!"

"Norie, I want to use your sniping skills from those trees over there." Robin explained as he pointed to a nearby patch of brush.

"A-alright…" She simpered. She'd rather not get involved, but since Robin picked her she didn't have much of a choice. She trusted his judgement.

Alois departed with the remaining Shepherds. Severa grumbled on how she wasn't picked, Cynthia and Morgan exchanged names for the House, and Inigo thought of all the lines he would use on the girls he had seen spectating the event.

As Robin and his team exited the shed to start the match, the tactician's eyes widened in surprise to see the darkly dressed man he bumped into before. Byleth.

The stoic professor's was also shocked.

"_Well now. This will certainly be an interesting clash._" Remarked Sothis.

**A/N: Hey guys, Rhapsode here. So Looks like I'll be sticking with this story till the end. Gotta admit, this intro arc has probably been the hardest because there is SO MUCH I wanna do once I'm done with this match. I also just played with Byleth in Smash today. They're a good unit and I love the Garreg Mach stage. I was also real happy that Ingrid got to be a spirit on the Spirit Board.**

**I wanna give a big hand to by editor and cowriter Maximillian Havisham. He did a lot of clean up on this chapter and injected a lot more personality that I was missing on first draft of this chapter. Please, I implore you, go check out his page.**

**And if you liked this chapter or this story, please drop a fav or follow or just a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Till next time, take care!**


	4. White Sheep

_Training Ground Stands_

As the Blue Lions and the mysterious white team prepared for their scheduled match, the students from the remaining two houses in the Officer's Academy started to fill the seats overlooking Gronder Field.

"Ungh… Why did there have to be a **mandatory** exhibition?! Bernie just wanted to lock herself in her room for the rest of night!" Whined the always timid Bernadetta von Varley, her shirt hood pulled down to cover her eyes.

"Wha? Why wouldja wanna miss this, Bernadetta? We're about to see Professor Eisner in action again!" replied Caspar von Bergliez . "We haven't seen him fight since the start of the year when he trounced Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela!"

"So you thought I was 'trounced' at the beginning of the year, did you? Your words break my poor maiden heart." sniffed the Black Eagle's teacher, and former diva of the Mittlefrank Opera Company, Manuela Casagranda.

"We all knew you were holding back in the first match, Professor Manuela." Dorothea Arnault, Manuela's old junior from the opera, mused. Walking alongside her former mentor.

The entering Black Eagles were surprised to see that there was already a group of people bunched up in the corner of the stands. They were oddly dressed and had been murmuring amongst themselves.

"Oh, hello, ladies." Spoke up Inigo. His tone distressingly similar to Sylvain's. "Are you here to watch the spectacle today? It's a shame I'm not on the field to show you my ability."

"_He must be another noble._" Dorothea internally sighed. However, a twin-tailed red haired girl quickly struck the wannabe sauve in the back of the head.

"Sit down! We're supposed to be laying low till this Archbishop or whoever formally introduces us!"

"I was just trying to be friendly…"

"Shut up! Ugh.. Sorry about that. Please have a seat."

The three present Black Eagle women made sure to seat Caspar in between them and the these visitors.

Following behind her was the princess of the island nation of Brigid, Petra Macneary. Her eyes were keenly focused on the battlefield in front of her. Demonstration through combat was common in Brigid, existing to mentor future hunters and warriors in what awaited them in the dangerous wilds of the island.

With much less enthusiasm however, came a yawning Lindhardt von Hevring. "I'd hoped to get some research done, but alas, my daytime shall be eaten away by another mindless spectacle." he beamoned, slouching in his seat.

"Don't be like that, Lin." Pressed Dorothea sweetly.

"Do not bother, Dorothea." Interjected the ever boisterous Ferdinand von Aegir. "If Lindhardt chooses to sleep through an opportunity to learn, then he only has himself to blame when he wilts on the battlefield."

Lindhardt had fallen asleep before Ferdinand even sat down.

"I wouldn't speak of 'wilting on the battlefield' after our last mission, Ferdinand." Chided the Black Eagle house leader, and Imperial Princess of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard von Hraesvelg. "Was it not I who slayed that giant bird as it descended upon you?"

"Well yes… but I could've handled it myself!" he defended. "You just didn't give me enough time to...to-"

"**Time** is not a virtue on the battlefield. A moment is all it takes to end your life." Edelgard's ever loyal retainer, Hubert von Vestra darkly replied.

Defeated once again by the Princess, Ferdinand took his seat.

"And just who might you five be?" Hubert questioned. His one visible eye staring down the seated Shepherds.

"None of ya damn business, bum!" Antagonized Brady.

Before Hubert could go any farther, his mistress signalled him to yield. Releasing an audible huff, the Vestra heir took his seat.

After finding her regal posture, Edelgard glanced across the grounds to the Shepherd's half of the battlefield. It was odd enough that an exhibition match was made so late in the day, but the fact it was made using these strangers dressed in peculiar wares made the princess all the more suspicious.

"Howdy there, Princess!"

Her concentration broken, Edelgard noticed she had been hailed by none other than the future leader of the Leicester Alliance, and leader of the Golden Deer House, Claude von Riegan. Trailing behind the half-Almyran heir boy was his ragtag group of housemates.

"You'd be wise to address Her Majesty with the appropriate courtesy." Threatened Hubert.

"Oh, if that's the case, let me try again." Claude cleared his throat. "Oh future emperor of emperors, wouldst thou be so generous as to allow a lowly lord such as myself to bask in your grace." He bowed.

Hubert could only let out small growl.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "Hello to you as well, Claude."

"Claude, I think that's enough…" Murmured Ignatz, the bespectacled commoner of Golden Deer.

"Indeed. Surely you can show **some** respect to your fellow classmates." Reprimanded the Deer professor, Hanneman Essar as he signaled his students to sit down behind the Black Eagles.

"Look at you, Hanneman." teased Manuela. "Teaching your children about respect. Now If only you'd learn some yourself..."

"I beg your pardon?!" Exclaimed the mustachioed Crest Scholar.

"I'm just saying you could show **me** the same courtesy you're demanding your children." explained the former songstress.

"Perhaps, I have no respect for a fraternizer who can't be bothered to clean her squalor!"

"Enough!" Barked Seteth as he arrived in the stands. "You set a bad example for your students and our guests."

Trailing behind him was a young girl with large, curly green hair styled in a drill fashion. She was Seteth's younger sister, Flayn. Who could casually be seen wandering Garreg Mach during the day.

"Salutations, Golden Deers and Black Eagles. Are you excited for today's battle?" Flayn spoke politely, hiding her own excitement.

"Hello, Flayn." Edelgard smiled.

"I'm always hyped to watch a good clash!" Cheered the mountain of muscle that was Raphael.

"Me too!" voiced Caspar. "This is going to be awesome!"

"I'm just glad that someone else aside from me is fighting for a change." smiled the ever bubbly Hilda Valentine Goneril. "I am perfectly fine cheering on from the sidelines."

"I-I'm happy we don't have to fight as well." quitely muttered Marianne Von Edmund.

"Why don't you sit over here with us, Flayn?" Called Jeralt's self-proclaimed "apprentice" Leonie Pinelli, patting the open space next to her.

"Yes, I'd be honored if you'd sit beside us as well." cooed Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, heir to the prestigious House Gloucester.

Before Flayn could take a step, her brother quickly snatched the space between Lorenz and Leonie. He would be damned if he allowed his precious sister to converse with Garreg Mach's second biggest philanderer.

Dejected, Flayn took a spot near Raphael, struggling to see over his bulk.

"Hey, Raphael, move over a bit would ya?" Hilda said, tapping the giant's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He scooted closer to Claude, allowing Flayn to see the battlefield more clearly. "That better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Flayn nodded with a smile.

"Hey, guys." called Ashe as he and the leftover Blue Lions entered the stands.

"So if you three are here, that means Professor Eisner chose Dimitri, Felix, Dedue, and Mercedes for this exercise." Deduced Lysithea, Academy prodigy and heiress of the Ordelia house.

"Yep. That's how it is..." Annette nervously giggled as she found her seat next to Ashe. However, she quickly snapped her focus to her left as she saw the sitting Shepherds. "Hey, are you the ones that Professor Byleth will be competing against?"

"Yeah we are!" Cheereed Morgan.

"You ain't on the battlefield."

"We wish you guys luck." Cynthia replied sportingly.

"Looks like the match is finally about to start." said Claude, his eyes focused on Byleth, as well as his white-haired opponent.

* * *

"Alright, both sides have chosen their line up." Stated Jeralt as he lumbered in front of Robin and Byleth. "I will be overseeing this exercise. Here's the rules: this will be a five on five elimination style match. You will be eliminated if you are rendered incapable of continuing or if you surrender. Only training weapons will be used during this exercise, but all forms of magic are fairplay. Just remember to keep the spells light. Finally, the use of healing outside of magic is not allowed. Got it?"

"Understood." nodded Robin. Byleth did the same.

"Alright. You will both start twenty yards apart. Good luck."

Jeralt moved to the seating area as the team captains returned to their groups.

"_It's so bizarre."_ remarked Sothis. "_If I were to describe the sensation that white-haired man radiates, I'd liken it to the feeling of a roach traveling up your arm. What say you?"_

"_I only feel cautious when facing an opponent I know nothing about." _Byleth replied internally.

Sothis sighed. "_Stoic as always. Just be careful. I feel that we will be tested to our limits this day."_

As the Blue Lions gathered around him, Byleth took a position in front of the pack. Noting his surroundings, the aloof mercenary spotted a patch of woods. His eyes turned to Mercedes. She nodded in acceptance. Byleth then raised his hand, three of his fingers extended in air.

Jeralt stood on the cliff overlooking the battlefield. "Combatants ready?!"

Everyone tightened the grips on their weapons.

"BEGIN!"

Byleth's arm shot downward, Felix, Dimitri and Dedue charging forward. They adopted a V-line formation with the prince at the center. Byleth himself followed behind the three only to veer off in his own direction after reaching a certain distance.

"So they're attacking head on." mused Robin, "Very well! We'll match them beat for beat! Lucina! Kjelle! Owain! I want each of you to take a mark and stay on them! Don't let a single one pass!"

"Understood!"

"Hell ya! Lets rumble!"

"Finally I'm able to satiate my aching sword arm!"

Robin turned Noire as the trio ran ahead. "Noire, I want you to make your way across the right side of the field. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes! I can!" Noire sheepishly replied as she scurried away.

Robin's eyes soon fell to Byleth. "I see you…"

"They're trying a frontal assault? Ha! Such an amatuer mistake." mocked Lysithea. "With Dimitri's Crest, he's easily more capable physically than anyone else on the field."

"That's true." Ignatz confirmed. "Perhaps these newcomers don't know about the Prince's Crest?"

"I'm shocked at you, Ignatz." Interjected Ferdinand. "Any noble bearing a Crest should be common knowledge throughout Fodlan. This professor is clearly out of their depth."

"_They think some prince is so great. Then they'll be blown away by Lucina._" Smirked Severa.

Dimitri moved faster, breaking formation when their opponents came into clearer view. Leaping into the air with his lance at the ready, the crown prince of Faerghus commenced the first attack.

Lucina intercepted his swing with the flat side of her blade, forcing the prince back on his heels. She sharpened her sight as Dimitri found his footing. Her arm tingled. She tightened her grip to stop the shaking.

"_He might be stronger than Kjelle." _

Lucina lunged forward, her training sword swinging up from her left side. Dimitri leaned back, losing a few stray hairs in the process.

"_She's as fast as Felix!"_

Lucina's next strike was even faster, Dimitiri barely managing to block with the center of his lance's polearm.

"Your Highness!"

Dedue moved as fast as he could to his lord's aid, his heavy armor heavily restricting his movements. Without warning something crashed into his side, sliding him back on his heels.

"Hey, big guy!" Yelled an excited Kjelle. "You and me! Let's go!"

"_How did she reach me so quickly? Her armor looks heavier than mine._"

Dedue faced his opponent. It was obvious that he would not be leaving her anytime soon. "Felix! Assist his Highness!"

"I'm...a little occupied!" Felix grunted, as he forced Owain back. "The boar can hold his own for the moment."

"Ahh, a dance between blades! How thematic! Ahh-its time, my sword arm, IT'S TIME!" Cooed the blonde myrmidon.

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy_?"

The Fraldarius heir once again clashed with his eccentric foe.

"Oh man, this is so close!" Caspar exclaimed. "Look at how fierce those attacks are! So manly!"

"It is lacking in impressiveness." Chimed in Petra.

"Huh?" Caspar was confused.

"Their movement is not everything they possess. They do not look for victory currently."

This only confused the boy even more.

"What our exchange student is trying to say is that neither Felix nor our mystery myrmidon are using everything they have." translated Hubert. "These are simply… jabs. Attacks meant more to measure one another's reflexes and techniques. Though your ignorance on the subject doesn't surprise me."

"Must be because I use an axe instead of a sword." assumed the blue-haired Bergliez boy.

"I don't think that's what Hubie meant, Caspar." giggled Dorothea.

As their swords continued to streak amongst the chaos of the battlefield, Felix started to get a feel for Owain's rhythm just as he started speed up his attacks. He smirked.

"I got you all figured out."

Just as Felix prepared to counter, Owain's stance suddenly shifted. He dodged Felix's swipe, his wooden sword slashing against the boy's left side. Felix fell to a knee.

"Felix!" Dimitri panicked upon seeing his childhood friend fall. His loss of focus nearly caused him to be felled by Lucina's next strike.

He jumped back to gain a little distance and choked up his grip on his lance. He waited for her to attack and countered, forcing her blade downward.

Lucina now thrown off balance, Dimitri slammed his shoulder into her chest and sent her back.

The Ylissean princess had taken numerous blows to the head before, but she was shocked that someone as lean as Dimitri could manage such a forceful strike. When their eyes met, she saw a small purple insignia glowing in his pupil. Just like the archbishop's.

* * *

"This is bad." Cursed Byleth as he rushed along the field's edge. "I had hoped to surprise the enemy from behind, but if Dimitri and the others are struggling one on one, then they might fall before I reach them."

As he started to cut across the field, he was halted by a surprise swing from a nearby patch of trees. It was the white haired tactician, Robin. Byleth parried just in time.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go any further." Robin jokingly apologized. "My plan sort of depends on it.."

Byleth's grip tightened around his blade, "If you stand in front of me and my students, I'll cut you down!"

"Then come at me with all you have!"

"Wow, the Professor is actually gonna have to fight alone!" Ashe commented, completely ignoring the books he had brought with him.

"The Professor is usually the wisest of us when it comes to combat tactics, but…" Ingrid trailed off, her eyes focused on the fight. "This newcomer just used his own strategy to box him in."

As the students mulled over the action, Hanneman and Manuela exchanged glances.

"_This guy in the cloak is not like us when we fought Byleth…_" Noted the former diva.

"_In our confrontations, we took a commanding position and locked down a single area. However, this one is choosing to meet Mr. Eisner on the field as his equal._" Mused Hanneman.

"Whoa, look at Dedue!" Hollered Raphael.

Dedue and Kjelle were exchanging heavy blows just under the cliff. The sheer weight of each of their strikes was enough to ring in the ears of the spectators. Though he possesed greater height, Kjelle's brute strength more than made up for that handicap.

He brought his axe down, using his extra weight to break her guard. Kjelle simply smiled and leaned forward, her head crashing into the duscan youth's mouth.

Kjelle roared with delight at the first sign or blood, but ceased as she noticed Dedue's wound starting to close.

"What the hell?"

"Thank you, Mercedes." Acknowledged Dedue. He prepared himself to fight once more.

From her protective patch, Mercedes' healing magic circles remained out in front of her until their recovery was finished. However, the glowing light of her Physics magic had given away her position to Noire.

The timid archer had remained quiet the entire time, not taking a single shot until she had found her target. The close quarters combat had it difficult for the archer to get a clean shot, not helped by her own lingering fears whispering in the back of her mind.

She lined up her shot, ignoring the commotion going on around her.

"I'm greatly enjoying this match!" shouted Owain. Noire ignored him. Felix remained annoyed.

"_This guy… He's so annoying! He talks to me like this is a game of handball! We're on the battlefield! Training or not this attitude would… Would…_" Felix's thoughts trailed off as his brain began to form a new plan in his frustration.

"Now it's time for THE DARK CLOAKED BLADE BREAK!" Announced Owain as he jumped into the air. He twirled slightly, landing in front of Felix and swinging his blade towards him.

But just as his energetic swing was about to connect, a blue aura covered Felix, parrying Owain's strike.

"Looks like you weren't aware of the Crest of Faldarius being the crest of the Shield Dragon!" Felix cooly replied as the aura started to fade. His opponent stunned, Felix brought down his sword across his open chest.

"Gah!" Yelped Owain - a little too dramatically - as he fell backwards.

"You shouldn't have wasted so much time running your mouth…" Panted Felix, his smirk showing the revelry in his victory.

"That was amazing!" Complimented Owain as he jumped up to his feet.

The spectators were shocked. Felix had attacked with all his might, but the blonde haired loudmouth didn't look the least bit haggard.

"He just took a head on attack and shrugged it off like it was nothing!" exclaimed Lysithea. "But how?! I didn't see any healing magic being cast!"

"Ha!" laughed Leonie. "It might be hard for you to believe. Lysithea, but there are **some** people out there whose attitude really affects how they fight. That blond guy was able to recover so quickly because of his enthusiasm."

"Oh! Like how Raphael and can take so much damage and not be winded?" Inquired Ignatz.

"That's right!"

"Huh!" said the giant. "I never thought of it like that. I just enjoyed fighting."

"That sounds completely ridiculous with no proof to back it up." argued Lysithea.

"Owain, try using Heaven Piercing Thrust next time!" Cynthia called.

* * *

Lucina was able to observe Felix's crest from the other side of the field.

"_Those Crests really __**are**_ _quite impressive._"

She returned her attention to Dimitri, nimbly dodging the pokes of his lance. In his frustration, he thrusted so hard that a shockwave whizzed past Lucina's head, colliding with the tree behind her.

"_That power is frightening, but as long as it doesn't connect with me…"_ Lucina could feel her heart race as she recalled her conversation with Noire. "_I can't dodge forever. I have to match his strength! If I can't beat some kid, how can I hope to beat Validar?!"_

Her spirit ablaze, her brand of the Exalt began to glow brightly within her eye. New found strength radiated off of her, as if a roaring flame had been lit inside her body. She planted her feet in the ground, ready to attack Dimitri head on.

Their weapons clashed with astonishing power, reducing them both to splinters.

"I-Impossible." Thought Dimitri as he looked at the remnants of his lance, his crest starting to fade.

Seizing the opportunity, Lucina tackled the Blue Lion House Leader and held the broken tip of her sword to his neck.

"Yield."

"Prince Dimitri!" Dedue called out, his focus once again leaving Kjelle.

"Pay attention!" She knocked him over with a strong backhand. When he tried to move she stepped on his chest and pointed the tip of her lance at this throat. "I wouldn't do that, big guy."

Defeated, Dedue closed his eyes and sighed. "I yield."

"As do I." Dimitri said bitterly.

"Dedue and Dimitri are eliminated!" Announced Jeralt. Much to Mercedes' and Felix's shock.

"Oh no. I couldn't heal them in time." The older girl lamented. "Wait, I know! I'll just enhance Felix! He can handle the others."

As she began to cast the spell, a trio of arrows flew across the battlefield, pinning her to the tree she was standing near.

Noire breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile appearing on her face. "I...I did it!"

"Woah… Someone is a really good shot." Bernadetta murmured as she came out hiding.

"Well this match is over." yawned Linhardt.

"What about Felix?" Questioned Caspar. "He can save Mercedes right?"

"I'm afraid not." Manuela answered. "He's too occupied by what's in front of him at the moment."

"Haha! I knew my sword arm would be quelled by your might! I wonder if my crest will activate?" Owain proudly boasted as he put more pressure on Felix.

"_This loon has a crest?! Then why doesn't he activate it?! This guy just keeps pissing me off!"_

Felix was so focused on Owain that he failed to notice Noire rushing across the field to grab Mercedes.

"I just have to make sure she can't continue! Just have to-" When she glanced to the distracted Felix, her darker instincts took over. "_He's open! Attack now!"_

She fired an arrow at this foot, distracting him long enough for Owain to land the deciding blow.

"Victory!" the blonde declared.

Noire reached Mercedes, another arrow nocked to fire. "P-please surrender!"

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "Of course. It's not like I can move much anyway."

Noire sighed in relief. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, but could I trouble you to remove the arrows? I can't get them myself."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Noire quickly removed the arrows from Mercedes' clothing, restoring her freedom of movement.

"Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome!" Noire said with a blush as she looked at her feet.

"Good job, Noire." Complimented Lucina. She approached the pair along with Kjelle, btoh still beaming from their respective victories.

"Thanks I…" Noire began. "I just wanted to lend you my strength! Heh..."

"Only Professor Byleth is left." Ferdinand pointed out from the stands.

"Interesting." Claude voiced. "Those girls managed to take out Dedue and Dimitri like they were newborns."

"Don't you think these new guys were a little **too** rough?" Hilda questioned. "It's only an exhibition."

"If you do not give your all in battle, you are only hastening your own death." Hubert said. "Clearly the Blue Lions still have a lot to learn."

Edelgard remained silent, her eyes had been focused on the fight between Robin and Byleth the entire time. The battle would soon reach it's conclusion.

* * *

Robin felt himself being knocked around by the arch of Byleth's strikes.

"_Damn! This guy is definitely a lot stronger than he looks. No way I'd beat him in a fair sword fight."_

Byleth felt something welling up inside as he continued to clang his blade against Robin's. He had never once had his strategies so soundly countered. Before now he had gone unchallenged in matters of mental combat, his only equals being his father and Seteth, but this newcomer had not only bested his strategy, but completely destroyed it.

This...anger manifested itself in a ball of fire that knocked Robin to the ground.

"_What are you doing?!"_ screamed Sothis. "_This is simply an exhibition! Calm yourself!"_

Robin avoided Byleth's sword, flapping the embers away from his coat sleeve. He grit his teeth as their blades clashed once again.

Without magic he was at a clear disadvantage. This Byleth was versatile, able to switch between long and close range combat on the fly. It was like fighting a fusion of himself and Chrom. If he fell here, there was no doubt in his mind that Lucina and the others would follow suit. Even if they attacked as a unit.

_There must be a way to make it work!_

In his world magic was minor, small speck that had to be brought out through complex equations and channeled through tomes, but it was different here. He could feel it.

Magic was full and plentiful, lacking only a medium to fully take shape. Robin closed his eyes, recalling the marks of the Thoron tome. Each long, complicated formula flowed into each other within his mind, creating a system throughout his body.

When he opened his eyes, a magic circle appeared before him. The sigils weren't fully finished, but as he recalled more, he was able to launch a beam of golden energy at Byleth.

"_That level of magic! He had it in him the whole time?" _Byleth panicked as he narrowly dodged the attack.

Realizing he couldn't waste anymore time, Byleth charged and activated his crest; draining Robin of his strength.

"What...was that?" Robin said as he fell to one knee.

Byleth placed his sword against the side of Robin's neck. Their battle had come to an end.

"Looks like you got me... " laughed the weary tactician.

Before Byleth could speak, the shepherd's surrounded him. Lucina and Kjelle held their weapons close to his neck, Owain's sword poked his back, and Noire pointed an arrow directly at his face. Realizing there was no way out, the Professor of the Blue Lion House conceded defeat.

The exhibition was over.

"The Blue Lions are defeated! The White Team is victorious!" Declared Jeralt.

"What a battle!" Ignatz exclaimed, he could feel the inspiration for his next painting coming.

"Wasn't it a little...one-sided?" muttered Bernadetta.

"A magnificent display!" Flayn clapped.

"Yeah those new guys are pretty strong." Leonie agreed.

"I would not mind hiring them in service to my house." Lorenz voiced.

"I believe a few of them are nobles." Lysithea said.

"Even better! Truly those of noble birth could put on such a wondrous show!"

"I'm gonna have to dig up some dirt on this Robin guy." Claude schemed.

"Don't you start." Seteth chided.

"We lost." Annette sulked.

"Don't worry, Annette." Ashe comforted. "There's always next time. Then we can show what we've got."

"You're right! We'll get them next time!"

"I imagine the prince is taking this very hard." Ingrid empathized. "He does not lose often."

"His highness will bounce back like he always does." voiced Sylvain. "I'm more concerned about Felix."

Jeralt met with his son as everyone filed away from the battlefield. "That was quite the battle. You did well."

Byleth nodded. "They were strong."

Jeralt noticed something unusual on the professor's face. "You're smiling. That's not like you."

"Oh, I am?" Byleth said unaware at his lips pulling back.

Jeralt smiled as well. "Looks like you learned something today."

"What is that?"

"The relief of defeat."

Byleth did not know what his father was talking about, but as he looked to the victorious strangers, he could not help a sense of pride forming within himself.

"_It sounds like you've found yourself a rival._" Smiled Sothis.

"Professor!" Dimitri and the others met with Byelth as Jeralt was leaving. They all bowed their heads in shame. "We let you down. We're sorry."

"You can raise your heads. I'm not angry. You didn't let me down. You all did your best, that's all I ask for. Did you learn anything?"

"Yes." nodded the Prince. "Their leader, that girl with the blue hair, is very strong."

"As is their great knight." Dedue added in reference Kjelle.

"That blonde haired swordsman is very annoying." Felix spat.

"Their archer is very cute." giggled Mercedes. "She reminds me of Annie."

Those really weren't the answers he was looking for, but he took them with a smile nonetheless.

"Come on then. We can go over the battle in detail during this week's lesson."

"Yes, Professor!"

Robin watched the Blue Lions leave the field as the rest of the Shepherds rejoined his group.

"You were amazing!" Inigo cheered.

"Showed those preps what for!" Brady added.

"I could've finished it quicker." Huffed Severa.

Morgan hugged her weary father and helped him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a few moments to regather my strength."

"That was fantastic!" yelled Owain. "My sword hand doesn't ache in the slightest! I must thank that Faldarius fellow when next I see him. That was quite the battle!"

"Good job white team!" Alois applauded. He would be their escort back to the Monastery. "Though, if it's not too much to ask, have you finally decided on a name for your house? Lady Rhea thinks it's finally time we introduce you formally to the other students."

"The Archbishop was observing us?" Lucina asked. She was so engrossed in the battle that she had failed to notice.

"Actually, I don't think we've really had the time to-" Robin started.

"Morgan and I thought of a name!" Cynthia interrupted. "Our house color is white, right? And our nickname is the Shepherds. So what's white and connected shepherds?"

The ones that battled looked to their sidelined teammates for answers. Inigo was beaming, but Brady simply placed his head in his palm in frustration.

"So what is it?" Alois asked.

"Sheep!" Morgan chirped. "We're the White Sheep House!"

"White Sheep?" Lucina pondered. A small smile appeared on his lips. "I suppose that works."

"Eh, I wish it was something stronger than a sheep, like a bear or something, but I guess this is fine." dismissed Kjelle.

"A splendid name!" shouted Owain. "Both daring and comforting at the same time!"

"I...I like it!" said Noire. "It's cute."

"Then it looks like we are the White Sheep." Robin finally said.

"A wonderful name!" Alois beamed.

**A/N: Alright, that took a while! Yeah action is a real pain to do well, especially in the not to flashy world of FE. But I think it all came together in the end. But that couldn't be done without the help of my cowriter Maximilian Havisham. Who I all advisse you check out.**

**Anyway, I'm real excited to start getting into the meat of the fic now and I hope that you're all excited too. Had to lay the proper ground work, but now we get start on the Miklan arc next time. But till we get there, I would really appreciate if you left a review, fav or follow. **

**Till next time, take care!**


	5. Day of White Clouds

In the heart of a lonely valley outside of Garreg Mach Monastery, a man in white regal robes warped in on a pitch black horse.

"It appears I'm early." The man said to himself as he flipped open the pocket watch in his gloved hand. "_Well, I'm sure Aegir and Vestra won't even notice I'm gone from today's Meeting of Seven."_

As the white robed man quietly contemplated what to do while he waited, he lifted his chin towards a light breaking through the valley's opening. He could feel the warmth of the early morning rays through his thin brown beard. A smile crept along his face as the light grew in size.

"_Truly, the promise of the surface world…_" The man thought, only for his attention to be broken by a feeling of magic.

Another warp circle appeared on the ground and In a flash of purple stood three figures clad in gothic armor.

The largest of the trio was dressed in black armor adorned in spikes fashioned to look like bones; their helmet the matching shape of a skull. To their far right was a being dressed in a black robe with a red stole covered in intricate flame designs, their mask resembling the typical bird-shape worn by many mages throughout the land.

The one in the center was the shortest, yet most ostentatious in appearance of the three. Their armor was black, but also covered in a loose black robe adorned with red tassels hanging from around their clavicle. Topping off their look was a helmet with an androgenous white face mask covered in small black flame designs.

"There you are, my Flame Emperor!" the regal man greeted the middle figure with a smile. "I was beginning to grow concerned by your absence."

"Save your pleasantries, Lord Arundel." The Flame Emperor dismissed. Their voice was distorted, making it difficult to discern their identity or gender. "I've called you here to inform you of some unfortunate news."

Arundel's cheery mood quickly settled. "Is that so?"

"Shouldn't we wait for our third member to arrive, my Flame Emperor?" Interjected the bird masked individual.

"No, Black Mage. If he's late, then it's his own fault. Unreliability is why we cut Kostas and his bandits, after all."

"Keen as always, Flame Emperor." Black mage stepped back into line behind his master.

"Firstly, we must discuss the incident with the Western Church." Noted the Flame Emperor. "The operation to secure any bones from Seiros's tomb was a failure."

"It was as you had told us; there were no bones in Seiros's Tombs. Only a Hero's Relic." The Black Mage added. "Was that why you had sent the Western Church to pillage the tomb?"

"It was." Arundel plainly stated. "I had known the tomb was empty for sometime."

"And I take it you played on the Western Churches fervor for the Goddess' scripture to spur them into action?" Inquired The Flame Emperor as they brought their hand under the faux chin of their mask.

"Correct." Confirmed Arundel. "They were disposable, yet perfectly tailored actors. Thanks to their zealous raid, a curtain has been pulled back on the Archbishop. A tomb as empty as her words." A smirk appeared across the lord's lips. "It would be a shame if this information were to spread across Fodlan."

"How devious of you." Black Mage slickly replied. "If only you could rid the Empire of the Metodests with such a master stroke."

"I assure you, they shall play their part as well." Smiled Arundel.

"However, you are in for a very rude awakening if you think you can play us the same way." Threatened the Black Priest.

"Please refrain from making such rash presumptions." The Regent to the Empire said defensively. "I did permit your armored guard dog to occupy the Western Church on the raid after all."

The Death Knight turned his menacing gaze towards the white robed man.

"Regardless, we at least know **where** the Sword of the Creator is." said the Flame Emperor. "That moves our timetable up considerably. Which brings me to my next report: Garreg Mach's newest professor, the Ashen Demon, was able to use the sword **without **a crest stone." The Flame Emperor's tone was noticeably somber even through their distorted voice.

Arundel's eyes widened.

"_The Ashen Demon? The mercenary?! He possesses the Crest of Flames? But Solon told me that Nemesis bore no children!" _

Arundel composed himself, "It would seem that wildcard has entered this game."

"It's more than one." Muttered the Black Priest. "New arrivals from a foreign kingdom appeared on Garreg Mach's doorstep not too long ago. They claimed to be merchants, but this was clearly a ruse and they were detained for a short while before the Archbishop chose to integrate them into the Officers Academy proper as students and teacher."

"Oh joy. Another obstacle." Arundel bemoaned.

"They are trivial concerns!" Boomed a voice.

Another magic circle appeared on the ground bringing with it an old man dressed in black robes. His body was decrepit and hunched over, his frail form supported by a cane that glowed a brilliant blue. His skin was ghostly white, complemented by eyes with pitch black sclera. Though his most noticeable feature was his enlarged head which was swollen with veins running across the bald surface.

"Ah, Lord Solon. I'm so happy you could make it." Winced Arundel.

"Save your false pleasantries, Arundel. I'm simply late due to a previous engagement."

"Familiarizing himself with our situation no doubt." Chuckled the Lord.

"You fool." Solon sniped. "I'm well aware of what has happened regarding the Sword of the Creator and these new players on the board. However, focusing on these so-called 'White Sheep' is merely deterring us from our true goal: obtaining the Sword of the Creator and the Crest Stones of the Children of the Goddess!"

"The Sword of the Creator will be left to us." The Flame Emperor declared. "It's **your** duty to focus on the Crest Stones."

"That's enough..." Arundel dryly moaned. "Have you come to a decision on our next plan going forward?"

"Yes." Nodded the Flame Emperor. "I begrudgingly accept the Empire's advanced troops to join my Flame Army on Death Knight's next assignment."

"...I need no assistance." Death Knight proclaimed, finally breaking his silence. "If I am to die during this job then I will accept that fate."

"Well I shall not!" Denied Solon. "You must obtain _that which we've located_ and bring it back to us if we are to successfully continue our operation!"

The mammoth warrior started to growl.

"Death Knight…" The Emperor said calmly.

"...As you wish, my Emperor…" Death Knight's mood began to subside.

"Well, it seems we have finally reached an agreement." The Black Priest hurried. "But we must be off. Till our next meeting."

Arundel sheepishly glanced over to Solon, "Yes. Till next time."

All three departed at once, vanishing in pillars of purple energy.

* * *

**White Sheep Class Room**

**Garreg Mach**

"-And **that** is how you can now use magic in this world." Robin finished as he jotted down the last formula on the chalkboard. "Does everyone understand?"

Robin turned to look at the class. Morgan and Brady were swiftly taking notes, Owain and Cynthia were too busy writing new attack names to pay attention to the lecture, Kjelle had fallen asleep as soon as class began, Severa firmly elbowed her in the side to wake her up, and Inigo tried sneaking a love letter to Lucina - who was also taking notes - only for Noire to intercept and throw it away.

Robin could only sigh as the church bell rang, signaling the end of their session.

"Alright, it's free period till the next bell." Robin announced. "I want all of you to learn more about Fodlan during that time, as well as determine any potential locations the Fire Emblem of this world could be stored."

Once again his words fell on deaf ears as Severa and Kjelle had started arm wrestling, much to the amusement of the others, including Lucina. The only one not involved in the contest was Inigo. Robin approached him.

"Oh, Professor. I heard what you said earlier about the Fire Emblem, and I might have an idea." Inigo acknowledged.

"It's just us, Inigo. You don't have to call me Professor. That's only when we're on the church grounds."

"Right. My apologies, Robin. I suppose it's become a habit."

"So what was your idea?"

"I was thinking that we could start our search by chatting with the lovely maidens in the shopping district." The knight said with a bright smile. "Then maybe move further out into town and-"

"Actually, I have a special assignment for you." Interrupted Robin solemnly. He had a feeling Inigo would suggest talking up the ladies, but he let him speak anyway.

"A special assignment? Ah, is it one that requires my impeccable dancing skill?"

"Not exactly. I need you to find Anna's sister." Robin instructed. "I assume there's one in this dimension. She'll be our best source for information going forward. The shopping center would be the most obvious place to start."

"I see." Inigo nodded. "That makes sense, but why choose me and not Lucina or Morgan? Or even go yourself?"

Robin cleared his throat, a faint blush on his cheeks as he answered the young man. "Out of all of us, you're probably the most approachable."

Inigo followed Robin's gaze over his shoulder towards fellow Shepherds who were still gathered around Severa and Kjelle. It appeared the former was close to winning their contest. An understanding grin appeared on his lips.

"Leave it to me, Sir Robin!" he saluted. "There's no lady alive who can resist the charm of the invincible Inigo!" He made a dash for the storehouse door.

"No flirting!" Robin shouted.

Inigo waved and swung the classroom door wide open, nearly hitting a surprised girl in the process.

"Oh! You seem rather excitable today." she smiled politely. Inigo bowed furiously.

"My apologies!" he took her hand. "It wasn't my intention to startle such a pretty young lady, but since fate has deemed it necessary for us to meet like this, why not tell me your name and-"

Robin quickly pushed Inigo out of the way and took over the conversation. "Excuse him. He has problems when it comes to boundaries. May I help you?"

The girl was very young in appearance, if Robin had to guess she was roughly the same age as Morgan, possibly a year or two younger. She was extremely beautiful, her light green hair styled in drills at the end - similar to Maribelle's. As she stared at Robin with slightly curious eyes, he couldn't help but feel an odd aura radiating from her.

The young girl introduced herself with a curtsey. "My name is Flayn. I am the younger sister of Seteth, the Archbishop's advisor. You're the Academy's newest Professor, yes?"

"It's nice to meet you, Flayn." Robin greeted. "And yes I am. Do you have some business with us? Perhaps looking to join our class?"

Though his question was meant to be taken as a joke, Robin saw the brief look of excitement in Flayn's eyes when he asked her.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that." Flayn refused with a polite smile. "My brother would be most upset at me. I bring word from the Archbishop. She'd like to see you in her office."

Robin inwardly cringed, _I'm gonna have to get used to being called upon like this, won't I_?

"Please follow me."

"Lead the way. Lucina, you're in charge until I get back."

"Understood, Rob-I mean, Professor."

"Gotcha!"

Just then, Kjelle slammed Severa's hand on the table, signalling her victory.

"No fair! The sun was in my eye!" the redhead whine. "You cheated! I wanna rematch!"

The daughter of Sully placed her arm on the table, a devilish grin on her lips. "Bring it. I can kick your ass again."

Robin sighed.

"Professor Robin?" Flayn called. She was halfway through the courtyard.

"Oh right! Sorry! I'm coming!" He ran to catch up to her. "Sorry for the delay."

"It's no problem." Flayn smiled. "Your students are very lively. I can tell they are having a lot of fun here."

Robin smiled awkwardly. "Yes they are quite the interesting bunch, aren't they?" He looked up to the clouds.

_PLEASE be good._ He prayed to Naga.

* * *

_Garreg Mach Dining Hall_

Severa could feel her belly groaning as she walked towards an empty long table in the center of the dining hall.

After her contest with Kjelle had finally concluded - she lost all ten times - Inigo instructed the group on Robin's order to gather information about the world's Fire Emblem. The twin-tailed Shepherd had figured coming here would be the most effective way to complete the task.

It made the most sense after all. The spacious dining hall was full of students from all three major territories. Letting their guards down in the cozy atmosphere, made it easy for anyone paying attention to hone in on the gossip and rumors floating about.

"I'm such a genius!" Severa giggled at her own cleverness, before immediately wincing in pain at the bruise her battles with Kjelle had given her.

"Hey, mystery girl. Mind if I take this seat?" Came a chipper voice. It belonged to the leader of the Golden Deer house, Claude von Reigan, who was carrying a strange box under his arm. Trailing behind him were his housemates Raphael Kirsten, who had a mountain of food on this plate, and Ignatz Victor, who was holding a variety of colored pencils next to his food.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Dismissed Severa as she tried to tune her ears to her surroundings.

_Gahmph-Mmph…_

"_What the heck is that?_" Severa pondered. She turned her head towards the bulky Golden Deer student happily munching on his lunch.

_Gahmph-Sslrp…_

"_It's so gross!_" Despite her disgust she couldn't help but watch him. It was like watching a bear eat. Or Sully.

"Will you please stop shoving half-a-cow down your windpipe?!" Snapped Severa. "I'm trying to focus here!"

"Mph…!" grunted a startled Raphael.

"Leave him alone." said Claude. "He wasn't hurtin' anybody."

"Says you! I'm just trying to enjoy my lunch with some peace and-"

Severa halted her tirade when she noticed what Claude had pulled out of his box. It was a board game with a variety of colored pieces and cards.

"What's that?"

"Interested?" Claude subtly smiled. It's a game called 'Warriors and Walls'. They play it a lot in Goneril Territory"

"How do you play?" Severa inquired, trying her best not to look too curious.

"It's simple really. One player is guarding a fort while the other player is an invading army. You have to train your soldiers to boost their class, then move them with dice. There's two ways you can win: either the fortress side has to defeat the invaders 10 times, or the invading side can overtake the fortress completely by capturing its four posts."

Claude passed Severa the instruction booklet, watching in amusement as her eyes ran across the pages.

"Hmm...You're a house leader right?" Severa asked as she looked over the top of the booklet at him.

"Absolutely! You're looking at the proud leader of the Golden Deer house. Representative of the Leicester Alliance." He smiled proudly, his chest puffed out. Raphael chuckled through his food. Igntaz sighed.

Severa smiled deviously, "How about a wager then Mister Leader?"

Claude was curious. "I'm listening."

"Let's play a game." she proposed, gesturing to the board. "If I win, you have to tell me all about this Leicester Alliance."

"Seems like something you could just find out in the library, but I've never been one to turn down a good wager." Claude shrugged. In truth he found it odd that someone attending the Academy didn't know about the Alliance, but he had learned not to judge people simply on appearance. "It's a deal, but if I winnnn…" Claude paused to think. "You have to apologize to Raphael!"

"Ha, deal!" Severa accepted.

"Hold on, I'm not done." Claude said. "You also gotta tell me about that Professor of yours."

Severa froze. "W-what?"

"I mean its not fair that I'm the only one wagering information, right? You learn about the Alliance or I learn about my new classmates. Pretty fair wager, yes? Or are you backing down?"

"I-I'm not backing down!" the redhead shouted, her face crimson. "Just start the stupid game!"

"As you wish." He smiled. Claude began to set the pieces on the board. Severa was starting to sweat.

"_It's fine. It's just some stupid game."_ she thought. "_A baby could play this. I'll be fine! I'll beat him and get him to spill his guts about the Fire Emblem!"_

"You really shouldn't have done that..." Piped up Ignatz. "Claude is undefeated at this game."

"Well now, it's gonna be even more fun when I beat him!" Declared Severa with a proud smirk, hiding her panic.

* * *

Garreg Mach Monastery

As Brady trekked across the long stone bridge that connected the Garreg Mach's Officers Academy to it's grand cathedral, he looked upward towards the midday sky. Bigger and fuller clouds filled the air as the wind picked up. The changing weather seemed to indicate they were on the cusp of a seasonal change. Yet despite that. The glorious golden rays of the sun still broke through the obscuring clouds.

"_There isn't anythin' better than this._" Mused the priest as he enjoyed the view above.

He could still recall when all he could see in the sky was darkness and death. Black plums of ash filled the day and night as Grima and his army vaporized everything in their wake. Risen roamed the charred roads and attacked all who dared survive. Brady's childhood home had boarded windows to stave off the wandering hordes, yet it couldn't keep out the smell of the decaying body of the Ylissean Garrisons.

Brady shuddered as he entered the monastery.

"Whoa…"

To say the hall was immaculate was an understatement. While the white stone work was the same as the rest of the buildings at the Monastery, the ceiling was covered in a rich blue tiling reminiscent of the sea with beautiful flowers etched into it. The brass work on the statues of the saints was so smooth and flawless, not a cobweb or speck of dust in sight to blemish their luster.

Lost in his wonder, Brady accidentally bumped into someone praying near the altar.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry! I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'" Brady hastily apologized.

The person he had bumped into was a young girl with light blue hair messily pulled into a tight bun.

"N-no. It's my fault." The girl stammered. "I was being foolish. I should go." The dreary looking girl then scampered off without another word.

"Hey, wait! I'm tellin' you it was my bad!" Brady called out to her, only to be shushed by one of the monks kneeling in the pews.

"Oh, please don't mind Marianne." A warm voice said. "She's a little awkward when it comes to people. I hope you won't hold it against her."

"Oh nah. I won't. I get that feelin'."

"That's good."

Brady looked upon the girl's smile. Her long golden hair was tied about half way and draped over her shoulder. Under the light of the glass ceiling she had the appearance of an angel. Brady couldn't help blushing. When the girl giggled at his expression he quickly composed himself.

"Have you come here to offer prayers to the Goddess?" she inquired sweetly.

"Not exactly. I actually came to see if anybody could tell me about this Goddess."

The girl's pale purple eyes lit up "Oh my. Are you looking to convert to the faith?"

"Well, not exactly." Brady elaborated. "I'm not from around here so I don't know much about this particular deity."

"I see." The girl nodded in understanding.

"This might be hard for ya to believe, but I'm actually a priest."

"Goodness, how fascinating!" her eyes glowed again. "I've always wanted to be ordained by the Church. I actually grew up in one in the Kingdom."

"Me too. I spent a good chunk of my time in a temple." Brady explained as he rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks once again showing a faint shade of pink. He thought back to when he first arrived in the past, having sought shelter in an abandoned Temple of Mila until he was found by the Shepherds.

It was like entering a completely different world than the one he knew - which it technically was. Reading scriptures of a benevolent goddess who provided for humanity and didn't take pleasure in seeing it suffer, filled him with a sense of solace that he didn't have in his own time. For that he would be forever grateful to Mila. He could never betray that trust by worshiping another deity.

"Well if you're interested, I would be more than happy to tell you the origin of The Goddess Sothis." Offered the girl.

"I'm all ears." Brady accepted.

"Wonderful! Shall we move to the pews? We're obstructing others trying to pray."

"Oh yeah. Lead the way." Brady followed the girl away from the center of the Cathedral.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mercedes von Martritz. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.…"

"Brady. Brady uh…" He tried to recall the alias Robin had given him as Mercedes looked at him quizzically. "Brady von Gra! Yeah that's it."

Mercedes giggled again. "Well Mr. 'uh Von Gra' we'll start in the beginning. When the universe was young there was only the Goddess, and the first thing she created was Fodlan…"

* * *

Dedue strolled into the Academy mailroom to pick up his House's mail. He was supposed to come along with Ingrid, but she headed off while he was tending to the flowers in the greenhouse.

"_I know Ingrid is more than capable of getting the mail, but she can be a bit...reckless when she's in a hurry."_

Those were the words Prince Dimitri had imparted on Dedue when he assigned him to be Ingrid's escort. Luckily, she wasn't in earshot when he spoke them.

"Afternoon, Dedue." Greeted Catherine as she saw him enter. "Ingrid was just in here a little while ago. Looked like she was in a hurry. She left behind some things."

"Thank you." Dedue said stoically as he took the stray letters Catherine was holding. As always the Prince was correct.

He flipped through the various letters and noticed something peculiar. Both Dimitri and Sylvain had received letters with black borders that contained the confidential seal of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

"What is this?" Dedue wondered aloud.

"Crap, I took a wrong turn." cursed a girl with short blue hair as she entered the mail room. Before turning to leave she caught a glimpse of Dedue. Her eyes went wide.

"Hey, you're that guy I fought yesterday!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him.

They were now standing so close that they were practically touching. Dedue felt more than a little uncomfortable.

When he got a closer look at her face, he recognized her as one of the new students that had defeated them in the mock battle just a couple of days prior. She was surprisingly thin outside of her bulky armor.

"I forgot to tell you the other day, but good fight! Name's Kjelle by the way. What's yours? I kinda make it a point to remember the names of strong opponents."

"I am Dedue Molinaro." The Duscan native introduced.

"Nice to meet ya, Dedue! I'm actually glad I ran into you." The girl smiled. "See, I need some help finding my way around this place. As you can tell it's pretty easy to get lost. Maybe you could help me out?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe it's best if you asked someone else." Dedue politely declined. "It's not wise for you to be seen walking around with someone from Duscur. Goodbye." Dedue quickly exited the mail room.

"What was that about?" Kjelle wondered. "And what the heck's a 'Duscur' anyway?"

"Oh that's right, you guys aren't from around here." Catherine spoke up.

Kjelle winced. She had completely forgotten that the knight was in the room.

"Don't make that face, kid." Catherine laughed. "We're good as long as you guys don't try and cause any more trouble. How about this, I'll show you around the Monastery and tell you about Duscur. In return you agree to spar with me for a bit at the training grounds. Sound fair?"

"Alright." Kjelle accepted. "But can we skip the dungeons this time?"

Catherine let out a hearty laugh that only increased Kjelle's fear.

* * *

Garreg Mach Stables

"_Why does he keep sending me this rubbish?_" Ingrid bemoaned as she crumpled the letter in her hand and tossed it aside. Attempting to relieve stress, she began to comb her pegasus' mane in preparation for the month's mission.

The crumpled letter lost in the bed of hay was from her father, he had once again found her a suitor. She knew her duties as the eldest child of the Galatea family superseded her desire to be a knight. She wanted nothing more than to make her father proud and continue their family line, but she could not help how she felt. Being a housewife waiting for a husband to return home from battle was not the life she had envisioned for herself.

As she continued to groom her stead, the creature started to buck.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey, can anyone show me where stable eight is?!" Yelled another student. She looked to be around the same age as Ingrid, her light brown pigtails bouncing lightly on the sides of her head as she walked in with her own pegasus who was neighing restlessly.

"I know, Ozzy. I'm asking." she whispered to the pegasus. "Please?! I can't make out the numbers! Can anyone help me out?!"

Realizing everyone else in the stable was ignoring the girl, Ingrid let out a sigh and approached her.

"Stable eight is over here." she said. "Follow me." Ingrid lead the girl to a stable in the left corner of the building.

"Thanks, lady." The girl smiled. "You really saved our butts."

"You're welcome, but my name is Ingrid. Not lady. If you are going to thank someone, you should at least do it properly."

"Oops! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized. "Thanks, Ingrid."

The blonde nodded in approval. "You're welcome." She then noticed the emblem stitched on the pocket of the girl's shirt. It belonged to the newest house. The White Sheep.

"Are you one of the new students that was recently accepted into the Academy."

"I sure am!" the boisterous girl beamed. "My name is Cynthia! And this is my trusty steed, Ozymandias!"

Her pegasus neighed at the sound of its name.

"Ozymandias?" Ingrid repeated.

"That's right!" Cynthia nodded. "A powerful name for a powerful ally!"

"I suppose so." Ingrid mused. She couldn't deny how strong "Ozymandias" looked compared to the other pegasi in the stables. It was clear he was being well taken care of his by his owner.

"So what's your pegasus' name?!"

"Huh?" The question caught Ingrid off-guard. She looked to her own pegasus, who was busy eating some hay from a nearby bale. "He doesn't have one."

Cynthia's eyes widened in shock. "He doesn't!"

Ingrid winced at the girl's volume. "No...he doesn't. This pegasus is one provided by the Academy. My pegasi back home are all named however."

"Oh! Well are you going to name this one?"

"I wasn't planning to."

Cynthia shook her head in disapproval. "That's no good. Every hero must have a trusted companion that they can ride into battle. How do you expect to form that oh so special bond without giving your partner a proper name?"

Ingrid was having trouble following Cynthia's ramblings. Normally she never entertained such theatrics, but Cynthia had a strange allure about her that Ingrid couldn't quite place.

"A hero?" the blonde noble inquired.

"That's right! My dream is to become a hero that protects the weak!"

"That sounds admirable."

"Right? What about you? Do you want to be a hero too?"

"Not exactly. My desire is to become a knight in service to my King and country."

"A knight, huh? They're like heroes in a way. So that makes us comrades!" Cynthia smiled wide at her reasoning.

"I-I suppose it does." Ingrid unsteadily agreed. "_This girl grows stranger by the second. Is everyone in her house like this?"_

"Still whether you be a knight or a hero, your pegasus has to have a name! It's only right!"

"I honestly don't see why a name is that important in one's quest to be a knight."

Cynthia jaw fell to the floor. "Are you kidding?! It's one of the most important parts! A name gives something more power!"

Ingrid could only cock her brow at Cynthia's haphazard explanation.

"Here. I'll show you." Cynthia grabbed a broom leaning against the stables and held it like a spear. Ingird noticed her stance was fairly strong. Despite her odd demeanor she had clearly been trained very well.

Cynthia took a couple steps back, the broom's handle tight within her grasp.

"Punish the wicked! Justice sti-AAH!"

The rambunctious girl had slipped on a pile of hay and fell into a nearby troph behind her.

"I think we should work on your coordination first before moving to names." Ingrid grinned as she helped Cynthia to her feet.

* * *

"Welcome, young ladies. Come in! Come in! Don't be shy!"

Professor Hanneman quickly ushered Lucina and Morgan into his office. The pair had been approached at the greenhouse by a young boy by the name of Cyril. He had told Lucina that Hanneman had requested her presence in his office. The Ylissean princess was more than a little skeptical of the invitation, but she figured having Morgan with her would make it just a bit more bearable.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Lucina cautiously.

"Indeed I did!" Hanneman enthusiastically replied. "It's not everyday you discover a crest from a land outside of Fodlan. It's as if a whole new world has opened before my eyes. Just when I thought my crest research had hit a wall."

Morgan could feel a slight giggle coming up as the elderly professor rambled on. Lucina nudged her to keep her quiet.

"Already your case is an unusual one by virtue of your crest always being visible." Explained Hanneman. "Usually, the crest will activate **inside** the pupil then revert back to normal once inactive. Yet yours seems to stay in your eye despite its inactivity. It is most fascinating."

"It is pretty weird." Morgan added. "I've always wondered how Lucina sees out of that eye."

Lucina resisted the urge to elbow the girl in the ribs.

"I'm terribly sorry, but who might you be, young lady." inquired Hanneman.

"Oh, I'm Morgan!" the young spellcaster introduced. "I'm a friend of Lucina's. When I heard about this 'crestology' stuff I just had to tag along!"

"Ah." Hanneman smiled beneath his burly mustache. "It does my heart well to see a student take an active interest in the wonders of Crestology. I'd thought myself and Lindhardt the only ones."

Lucina loudly cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to her. "Professor, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Ah yes. Forgive me." Hanneman adjusted himself and revealed the stran apparatus on the floor. Upon activation it started to glow with a faint purple light.

"Whoa..." Morgan uttered. She had never seen something so advanced.

"Simply place your hand over this device and then the image of your crest will manifest." Hanneman instructed.

"Ok."

Lucina took a breath and stepped forward, placing her hand over the light. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened.

"Is it busted?" Morgan wondered.

"There's no effect?!" exclaimed the Professor of the Golden Deer house. "That can't be! The Archbishop confirmed herself that it was a crest!"

Hanneman frantically began checking his instruments and rushed through his notes in a panic. As he redid his calculations, Morgan had an idea. She saddled closer to Lucina.

"Morgan? What are you-?!"

Without warning Morgan pushed Lucina's head down into the purple light of the device. Within seconds the Brand of the Exalt appeared in the purple field.

"Ho!" exclaimed Hanneman, having seen the brand manifest while perusing his notes. "It seems that Miss Lucina's Crest in its deactivated state maintains itself inside her eye instead of her hand. Excellent find, Miss Morgan."

"No problem!" she chirped.

Lucina let out a rough sigh as Morgan continued to hold her head down. It was clear that their search for information would have to wait.

* * *

Garreg Mach Training Grounds

"BULLSEYE!" Owain cheered, watching as Noire hit her target dead on with an arrow.

After their search for information had bore no fruit, Owain suggested to Noire that they take a break and try out the Academy's training grounds. The archer was more than a little hesitant, but the excitable swordsman managed to wear down her defenses.

"Hey, Owain. I was wondering if you were gonna say that **every** time I hit my mark?" Muttered Noire.

"Of course I will! I've never seen your skill in practice. I usually just expect archers to hit a target anyway, but seeing your training has really given me a new appreciation for the craft!"

Noire could feel her cheeks becoming warm at Owain's enthusiasm.

"I believe she was being polite and asking if you were gonna shut up soon." Said an irritable, yet familiar voice.

A boy with long navy hair tied in a bun approached the pair. A training sword held against his shoulder. Owain recognized him as the opponent he had faced off against in the mock battle.

"Ah! My rival has returned! How do you fare on this fine day?"

The boy scoffed at Owain's greeting. "We're not rivals, you idiot. You got lucky last time, but that was only a mock battle. Next time I won't be as restrained."

Owain grinned. "I see. I look forward to it."

"Either way, would you mind not being so loud? Others are trying to concentrate on their training."

Owain looked around the training grounds. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, their eyes on him and the agitated boy.

"Oh, my apologies." He said with an embarrassed blush. "I can get a bit carried away sometimes. Forgive me."

The boy snorted in amusement, a superior smirk on his lips. "Guess you have some self awareness after all." He started to walk away.

"Big talk coming from a guy who would have gotten killed if we had fought for real." Growled Noire.

The boy stopped, his ears catching the last bit of Noire's words. "What did you say?"

"Noire!" Owain hissed. "D-Don't mind her. She's just talking to herself. A few bats in the belfry with this one." his uneven laugh did nothing to dispel the tension between the two.

"You heard me!" Noire shouted, her finger pointed squarely at the noble. Her dark side had shown itself. "You should be on your knees thanking Owain for sparing your life, you worm!"

The grip on the boy's sword tightened. Any more pressure and the wood would more than likely splinter and break.

"If you wish to challenge me then just say the word." he growled. "Lets go."

"N-now hold on!" Stammered Owain. "I know we got off to a rocky star, but there's no need to-"

"Not you, you buffon." The boy interrupted. He then pointed to Noire. "Her."

Owain's fear intensified. "Wait a minute! You don't have to do that! I can-"

"Come then, mortal!" Noire shouted. "I accept your pitiful challenge!"

Owain watched in horror as the pair began to circle one another in the center of the training grounds. Slowly but surely, Owain could see the evil air start to dissipate from around Noire.

"_Oh crap...she's changing back." _

"Are you ready, girl?" The dark-haired boy asked as he raised his sword to her.

Noire hugged her bow to her body and started to shake. She had completely reverted to normal. "W-Wait! I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me. Can-can we stop?"

"You want to run away? Ha! What happened to all that talk from earlier? Do you realize what running your mouth gets you? Fine, if you won't take the initiative, I will!"

Felix charged towards the petrified archer. Owain prepared to intervene but stopped when he saw a masked man suddenly appear in front of Noire. With little difficulty he parried the boy's blade with one of his own.

"Fraldarius…what are you doing...?" The masked man said, his voice halting and strong. "You told me that we'd be sparring today. Don't waste our precious one-on-one time on your ego."

"I'm sorry, Professor Jeritza." the boy quickly apologized. "I just-"

"No excuses." The man - now known to Owain and Noire as Professor Jeritza - cut off the boy before he could explain himself. "Now, are we to fight or not?"

Fraldarius looked away. "Yes, sir."

"Follow me."

The masked professor and his charge walked away from Noire, the latter glancing over his shoulder in anger for a brief moment. When they were far enough away Noire fell to her knees and cried. Owain rushed to her side.

"Noire! Are you ok?!"

"I'm...sorry..." Noire wept.

"Its okay." Owain knelt down to comfort her with a warming smile. "It's not your fault. Things just got a little out of hand."

Owain watched as Jeritza's back shrank further into the distance, replaying the ease at which he shrugged off Fraldarius' blade. "_That guy. His skill was on a whole different level. I don't think I could've beat him in a serious fight."_

He picked up Noire and the pair resumed their training.

* * *

The Archbishop's Audience Chamber

Robin could feel his spirit drain as he finally approached the audience chamber. Flynn had left his side a little while ago - something about running an errand for her brother - but she had provided him with enough instruction to find his way around. He stopped upon reaching the massive doors at the end of the chamber.

"_I have a feeling this will be a very familiar place to me_."

"It seems you were called here as well."

Robin looked over his shoulder to see Byleth approaching from behind. He didn't seem too happy himself.

"Greetings, Professor Byleth." Robin said with a slight bow of his head.

The former mercenary returned the gesture and soon a tension filled silenced had set between the two. Not wanting his nerves to be more shot then they already were, Robin took the initiative.

"...So, any reason as to why we've both been called here?"

"I imagine the Archbishop is going to tell us about the mandatory assignment we have this month." The Professor of the Blue Lion house said bluntly.

"_How odd that he's here as well." _Sothis pondered. Not that Robin could hear her. "_Usually the Archbishop hands out assignments individually to each teacher."_

"Well that's nice." Robin sighed. "I can't really afford another distraction."

"Professor Robin." Byleth called staunchly. "I wish to apologize for my poor performance in our mock battle the other day. Though it was only an exhibition, such a dismal tactical display on my part was unacceptable."

"Huh?" Robin was taken aback by the sudden apology. "Oh no. Your performance was most exceptional. Truly. Your Blue Lions did great. To be honest, I had fully accepted to be defeated because of how little knowledge I had going in. If anything I just got lucky."

"Nonsense. I've been in enough battles to know when I'm facing someone superior to me." Byleth replied firmly. "Unfortunately, I am too stubborn to admit that until it is too late."

"I wouldn't exactly call it stubborn." Robin argued. He chuckled just a bit, something about Byleth's straightforward nature reminded him of Chrom. "In my opinion, knowing if you're outmatched is the first step to overcoming any obstacle. You need to guide your troops with a firm hand, but also trust they can handle the roles you want them to play on the battlefield. It's a delicate balance."

"I'm not a novice. I know that much." Replied Byleth. He could feel his blood grow hotter. "I have faith in my men, but seeing through in that faith and completing the battle is what matters most. They have to know how to overcome whatever is put in front of them. They must exceed the expectations put in front of them. If they waiver because of your poor planning do you send someone else? No. They must be strong in their convictions. **That** is the balance."

The air between them became even tenser, but before either of them could speak any further, the chamber doors slowly swung open to reveal Archbishop Rhea on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Professors. Please enter."

If she had heard their conversation, her warm smile showed that she didn't seem to care one way or another. The pair did as they were asked and entered the room beyond the door.

"I hope you're adjusting well to life at the academy, Professor Robin."

"I'm getting used to it." He nodded. "Not sure how my students are coping though. They tend to get...restless when they have too much downtime."

Rhea giggled. "Well they are teenagers. This is a fragile time in their lives. Wouldn't you agree, Professor Byleth?"

"Yes, Archbishop." he nodded.

It was clear to the both of them that she was trying to ease the tension between them. She was nothing if not perceptive.

"Have you found any information on the matter we discussed previously?" Robin asked. He was very careful not to reveal anything to Byleth. Rhea picked up on this.

"Unfortunately we haven't, but the investigation is ongoing. We should have something soon. As for why I called you both here, I'm afraid we've recently received news of grave importance. This is a matter that will require both of your houses to work in tandem."

Rhea's smile gave way to a solemn expression, putting both Robin and Byleth on alert. They looked at one another and then back to the Archbishop.

"What's so urgent that it requires both of us?" asked Byleth.

"It seems that a Hero's Relic has been stolen."

**A/N: Hey, everyone, thanks so much for being patient with me on this one. I know I said I'd try to be quicker with these, but this chapter was rather hefty to not only write but edit. But we're about to dive into the beginning of the Miklan arc. I'm excited as I've wanted to get to this content for awhile. Speaking of editing, please go check out Maximillian Havisham, the editor of this work. He's currently doing an amazing RWBY crossover story. **

**As always, if you enjoyed this story, please fav/follow. Also, I'd greatly appreciate any comments. Till next time, take care.**


End file.
